Big Bro
by charizardatemymathteacher
Summary: What if Jaden was Syrus's and Zane's adoptive brother because of something that happened to his parents when he was younger. JadenXAlexis!
1. Jaden's Fate

A/n: A big thanks to ScarletLycrois for helping make this a better story. Hope you guys like the new and improved version.

'Big Bro'

Chapter 1 –Jaden's Fate

A family of three was currently in the living room of a medium size house in Domino City. The windows were all open to let in fresh air currents, the room was warm from the hot, sunny morning and now that it was evening time, the skies were finally cooling down. The last of the autumn leaves were turning brown and crisp, and slowly starting to fall from the branches of the trees. There were pictures hung on the walls of the living room. In the photos was a family portrait of a twenty-seven year old man along with his wife who was a year younger, their one and only son Jaden Yuki, had just celebrated his sixth birthday on the last day of April. The latest addition to the pictures on the wall was a photo from that day, with Jaden eating cake messily, so much so that frosting from the cake had reached the tip of his party hat. The photo capturing a moment where some icing was in the middle of drooping down onto his shoulder. It was September now, almost time for school at Duel Academy to start.

Jaden's father works for Kaiba Corporation, and was always designing brand new ways to duel and make the holograms even more realistic than before, Jaden's mother on the other hand works at Duel Academy as the Obelisk blue dorm leader of the girl's dorm and also the school nurse. She is also training Fonda Fontaine as an apprenticeship and works as the school's nurse when Jaden's mother visits for the holiday. Since his parents are so busy working he rarely sees them, so he's learned to take care of himself when they're not around. Because of this they weren't at all that close as they should be.

Jaden's father had short brown hair with hazel eyes; he was around 5, 11. He still had on his Kaiba Corp suit on from working not long before. Jaden's mother has been doing volunteer work during the summer when not working at Duel Academy. She has lighter brunette hair then her husband and was a few heads shorter than him; along with bright green eyes 'like Celtic Guardians cape! 'As Jaden once told her. Currently she is wearing a red top with white around the edges and blue jeans with a decorative flower design on the bottom part of the legs. Jaden, who looks almost exactly like a younger version of his father, was wearing overalls. The side of his left shoulder slipping down due to the overalls being slightly too baggy. Jaden never complained though, it wasn't often his parents had the time to spend the effort of buying clothes for him so he was happy.

Recently however, things weren't so great at the Yuki household. A few days after Jaden's sixth birthday strange things started happening. His parents started hearing their son talk more to his deck of cards, they knew he liked talking to himself about his comic books and pretending to be a superhero as he had a large imagination –something they once praised Jaden before of having. He would lock himself in his room after their family meal and hear him talking to someone whenever they passed his door, at first they passed it off as an imaginary friend but after a few weeks an incident occurred where Jaden was somehow involved when a friend of his was left in a coma after a duel. After that event rumors started to spread across the town. Worried, they tried to pinpoint the cause of the accident and realized things started to get bad around their son's birthday. His parents had given him one gift in particular that Jaden had grown attached too and this Yubel card was the centre of their concern. Yubel wasn't just your regular card, in fact it was a spirit in that card. They didn't believe it at first, until Jaden's friends who he dueled turned up in the hospital one after another. They didn't want their son to have such a dangerous cardin case something worse would happen. They were worried for Jaden as well as the rest of the children in the neighborhood. They have to get Jaden to hand it over for his and everyone else's sake. For the greater good.

They had just finished supper and it was his favorite food of all time, fried shrimp. Now things were tenser within the whole living room of the Yuki household. They were all standing in the middle. Jaden was near the fireplace, his parents facing him. He wished they could just understand Yubel.

She may be a lot different than most other duel monsters, but she really cares!

His thoughts were interrupted by his father.

"Hey come on now son, this talk was long overdue. We need to do something about the duel spirit Yubel. She dangerous, your mother and I are really concerned about your safety." His father's voice echoed the living room.

Jaden figured something like this might happen, even though he knew Yubel did those things only to the playground bullies who would get physically violent after losing to him, he didn't want her to be taken away. She protected him. She was his first friend he ever had. She gave him advice, whether it was dueling or how to build a fort in his room, she was there. After she attacked someone who was only trying to comfort him Jaden ran back home and tried to explain it to her, that not everyone was out to hurt him but she didn't understand and would snap easily if she felt Jaden was under danger.

"You can't do that dad! She really didn't mean it, she won't do it again I promise." Jaden tried to reason with him." And she would never hurt me! Never ever!"

"Jaden…We're your parents and we know this is the best option. We're just worried about you. You'll thank us in the long run. We need you to hand her over to us; it's for your own good." Jaden's mother had stated.

"No! You don't understand! She's my friend, you can't take her away." Tears were running down the boys face. He was clutching the card Yubel to his chest. Her spirit came out of the card; after hearing the boy's cries. He was the only one who could see her in the living room; she was comforting him, trying hard not to attack his parents for making him cry, even though it was her fault to begin with.

"I'm afraid you're the one who doesn't understand Jaden, you don't have a choice here. Yubel has already put three people– that's three people in the hospital! What's to stop her from sending more of your friends?" His father said back to him. He folded his arms across his chest and waited to a response. When hearing none, other that Jaden's sniffles he let out a deep breath."We can take her by force if we need to." He said in a deep voice, he was so close of just grabbing the card despite his sons' protests.

"No! You won't touch her! Stay away."Jaden threatened and backed away towards the fireplace that was currently not being used. His breathing became shallow, his eyes turning a golden yellow color; he was also holding his head. Yubel was glad Jaden was defending her but he was losing control of himself and that she knew that it could end badly.

"J-Jaden…?"His mother said. She was surprised by his sudden change of eye color and tone of voice. She had her hands clasped together in worry 'Did Yubel cause this?'

Mr. Yuki's thoughts were similar. She saw him try and grab the card from their son, but he just screamed and the house shook and not so long after that the roof collapsed on them and everything turned black.

The only memory Jaden has after the argument was of Yubel telling him to move away from under the fireplace. His vision was blurry and there were clouds of dust which were causing him to cough. Yubel had warned him not to move so much in case he could trip over the debris. It was only a few minutes that Jaden was standing there but it didn't take long to realize that he was standing alone. Through the piles of dust he thought he could see his mothers ring shining on her hand. Yubel had sensed his thoughts and before he could take one step to searching frantically through the debris she had blocked him from moving so much. Something was telling him that whatever Yubel was blocking him from she didn't want him to see.

Jaden closed his eyes and scrunched his face and started to cry. He didn't know what to do and was confused. He heard some rustling and whispering from outside which raised into a large commotion but still he kept his eyes shut. He sat down on the fireplace floor tiles; he put his arms around his knees and tried to block the noise out. Soon someone came across him under the fireplace with a gruff voice.

"Hey there's a little boy here!" The stranger went to gently grab him. "...here kid we got ya...it's going to be alright..." He picked him up after he got most of the debris that were blocking the entrance of the fireplace out of the way. Jaden was covered in dirt head to toe and his wrist was sprained. His vision was getting blurry and his eyelids heavy. The last thing he heard was a few of the men from the pile of rubble. "There's another two bodies here."

Later at the hospital he was told his parents didn't make it. He was the only survivor. I killed my parents...was the only thought that crossed his mind.

The police also came around who also asked him questions. 'What were you guys doing before the explosion, was mommy and daddy fighting? Did they put you under the fireplace? He didn't say he was the one who caused it; he didn't think they would believe him anyways… he just kept saying he didn't know anything. How he really wished that was the case.

Soon after he was in good health he was released and put into a foster home, from there he would spend months moving from one foster house to another, he hated the system. No one wanted to play duel monsters with him. They all thought he was cursed. He had put friends in the hospital and killed his parents, he didn't blame them one bit. All he had now was his heroes and Yubel.

* * *

A year later…

A young man a women in their late twenties wanted to adopt a child. They already had two biological children; Zane and Syrus Truesdale. Zane was nine and Syrus was six. They wanted another child, but since their boys were already older, they didn't want such a huge age gap between them. After discussing it for awhile they finally decided to adopt. They were searching for the right child. They wanted a boy around the age of their sons. They had also told them about their plans of adopting a new brother. The said boy would be sharing a room with Syrus.

Zane was indifferent which was usual of him, ever since he was a toddler Zane had never been the most of expressive of children. Syrus was quite nervous about it. The two brothers had decided not to wait in the car and go along with their parents to meet their new brother. The parents greeted the orphanage owners and were told by them to go ahead and wonder around the place and talk to the kids. Zane and Syrus stayed with the owner as they were being asked questions.

"So are you excited for your new brother or sister?"

Zane grumbled with a huff. "We're having a brother. Stop talking to us like we're adopting a new puppy."

Syrus sweat-dropped. "Z-Zane! Be nice!"

Meanwhile their parents walked to the back of the house where the yard was turned into a mini playground. This one boy caught their eye. It was the one boy in the adoption place that wasn't playing with the other kids. The other children were playing by the swing set or see-saw whilst this boy was sitting on the wooden edge of the sandbox, a bit further away from the rest of the kids. He was looking at duel monster cards. Their children also loved the game. The Truesdale parents walked up to him.

"Duel monsters huh?" Mr. Truesdale said." I'm not really good myself, but I sure love to watch my sons play!" Jaden looked at the man who talked to him. He had blue hair. Weird. He was probably around 6 feet and he had green eyes. "Hey what's your name kiddo?"

"…Jaden Yuki." Jaden said quietly, he was fumbling through the new cards he and Yubel put into his deck. The name Yuki sounded familiar to Mr Truesdale but he couldn't put his name on it.

"I'm Zack Truesdale and this is my wife Samantha Truesdale." He put on his brightest smile."Nice to meet you." He took out his hand for Jaden to shake. Which he did so gently. Zack chuckled.

"Why are you all hereby yourself Jaden?" Miss Truesdale asked. "You can't really play duel monsters by yourself."She was 5'7 and her eyes were a shade of grey.

"They don't want to play." With him at least.

The couple took it as the other kids don't play the card game.

"Well I guess it's not a game for everyone… but that doesn't mean they couldn't play with you Jaden." Mr. Truesdale stated.

"I don't care..."Jaden said looking down. Deep down he really wanted friends, but he would only just hurt them in the end.

"Are you sure? My sons would love to play with you and not just because they like duel monsters." He heard the woman say.

"Mmm...Umm...maybe…"

This boy really needed parents, it didn't look he doesn't have any friends.

How old are you buddy?"

"Seven…"

"Well Jaden...we like you. What would you say if we decide to adopt you?" They wanted to help the poor boy. He couldn't get the help he needed if he was in foster homes all the time.

Jaden was shocked. Of all the children they wanted to adopt him...Why?

"Um…have you seen anyone else, I'm sure they would be a better choice…"

"Yes. But we want you. Of course it would take some time with all the paperwork but it would be worth it." Mr. Truesdale beamed. Jaden thought about it.

"…If you're sure…" He didn't know why he wasn't telling them to not to adopt him. He was cursed. How long would it take for them to get hurt? Maybe he just wanted to get out of the foster homes.

"Great, were on the same page now! You won't regret it!" Samantha was jumping around like a little kid.

'What have I done 'Jaden thought? He was scared what might happen in the future.

* * *

A few months later…

After tons and tons of adoption paperwork, Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale had finally made it through all the process. They were bringing home Jaden today and just arrived at the foster care home Jaden was currently in. They walked in to be greeted by the adoption people, Jaden was behind them. All he had was the clothes on his back and his dueling deck. He shook hands with them and made the final touches in the adoption, and then we brought him home.

When leaving the foster house Jaden saw a few figures upstairs glaring at him. The rest of the children who were waving at him from the steps were happily smiling at him, but Jaden didn't have the heart to wave back. Throughout the whole car journey to the new house his new parents tried to break the ice by asking him simple questions such as what was his favorite color. Did he like sports? Did he like animals or pets? Jaden tried to be good and answer them but froze when he was asked what his favorite dish to eat. He tried to say fried shrimp but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth as images of his real parents flashed through his head. The Truesdale's knew they touched a sensitive subject and stayed quiet.

Jaden counted how many trees they passed, how many lampposts, when they got nearer to the suburbs it turned into counting dustbins and gates. He felt a mixture of emotions...fear, happiness, confusion...guilt.

"This is your new home Jaden." Mr. Truesdale informed the new member. As they walked inside, Jaden was given a quick tour of the house. It was a three bedroom place with two bathrooms a large kitchen and two living room areas. It wasn't the biggest of houses but it wasn't small by any means. Mr. Truesdale worked with Industrial Illusions, even working with the man who created duel monsters he still didn't know all the rules, While Miss. Truesdale worked at the museum in Domino city. It had a large backyard for the children to play in; along with a pool with a variety of water toys in it.

"Boys! Come down, there's somebody I'd like for you to meet." Two Bluenettes came into view on top of the stairs, one darker blue than the other. They walked down looking at their new adoptive brother.

"Zane Truesdale." The older one had called himself. The younger one was behind him clutching his shirt to his side. Apparently he was a shy." Syrus" was barely heard from him.

"Why don't you guys show him around the house? I'm going to start a special supper and welcome of our new family member! "Miss Truesdale said "We bought you some clothes Jaden, you'll find it in your dresser. The boys will show you the way if you get lost, won't you, you two?" They all nodded.

"Alright." Zane replied. "Follow us. That is the kitchen where our mother just walked in. To the right of the entry way is the living room." Zane pointed to the places he was mentioning. "Straight beyond the passageway is the stairs to bathroom." They started heading upstairs. "This is your bedroom at the end of the hall on the left; it's also Syrus's room so you'll be sharing. My bedroom is right next to yours. Across the hall is the secondbathroom and our parents' bedroom is down on the right."

They entered Jaden's new room and looked around. The posters and toys were Duel Monsters themed and there was even a deck on the nightstand next to Syrus's bed. There was an alarm clock that had ToonWorld on it, Jaden recognized the clock from an advert he saw whilst at the orphanage, in which the clock would sprout out characters from ToonWorld when the alarm went off. Just the thought of Syrus being woken up like that made him laugh secretly inside. His bed was on the left, it was a twin bed. The theme of the bed sheets and pillow cases were Kuriboh, Syrus's has a Dark Magician and a Dark Magician Girl theme along with his own dresser with brand new clothes sitting in it. There was a small TV in the room, with a couple of DVDs next to it. One had Battle City and the other said Duelist Kingdom.

"Your parents weren't kidding when they said you like duel monsters." Jaden said after he absorbed most of the room.

"Yeah...But I'm no good." Syrus said gloomily. Zane frowned at his brother.

"Hey, we got to work on your self confidence Syrus. I also like dueling; I have an Elemental Hero's deck."

"Really?There's a new kid in our school that duels with that deck...An Ashton or Aster or something like that..." Zane said.

Syrus shuffled on the spot. "Anyhow, I'm sure you wouldn't want to duel with a loser like me."

"Nonsense! I would duel both of you!" Wait! What I'm I saying! What if something bad happens?

"I'm sure he would Sy. You like dueling; you just need to get your heart in the right direction." Zane also thought he needed more confidence. "Come on lets show Jaden the yard."

"O-Ok…"Syrus said but he knew they were both right, but he just couldn't help himself.

The three of them went out the back door. "This is the pool. Syrus doesn't know how to swim, so he has arm floats whenever he goes in."

Jaden suddenly had a feeling of nostalgia of his time in the pool with his family. This was like his house before besides the siblings and pool.

A Thousand dragon and a Baby Dragon floatie toys were in the water.

"Thousand Dragon is mine; the Baby Dragon is Syrus's. Mom bought you your own floatie as well." He handed Jaden a box and he opened it. It was Elemental Hero Bubbleman.

"It's sweet!" He really liked his new family. He just hoped he wouldn't ruin it.

"Boys! Time to eat!" Their mother called out.

"So? How do you like it so far Jaden?" Zack said at the dinner table.

"It's good. Much better than the foster home." He grabbed fried shrimp and put them on his plate. He hadn't had any since the night of his parent's death.

"I sure hope so." Samantha said. "Here you got to have more than Fried shrimp! You're growing boys. "She put some mashed potatoes and green beans on his plate.

* * *

Later that night in Jaden's and Syrus's room…

"Hey Jay, you still awake?" Syrus said nervously.

"Yeah I am...What's wrong?" His voice was shaky. He looked at the clock next to his bed. It said 12:45 am.

"D-DO you like me?"

"Where did that come from?..Yeah I do."

"W-would you mind if I call you big bro?" It was dark in the room but Jaden could imagine him trembling with fright.

This made him confused. 'Didn't he already have a brother? Why would he want to call me that? Did I deserve such a title?'"Don't you have Zane?"

"Yeah but… it's not the same. It just feels right to call you that. I-I want to if you don't mind it." He was pleading with me.

"Go ahead Jaden. You'll learn to become stronger." said Yubel

I then complied and answered yes. Syrus got up from his bed to mine and hugged me. "Ok then… big bro!" Yes. I got to learn to control for Syrus's sake.

(B/N: Hello everyone this is ScarletLycrois (formerly TrixieCherry) and I just want to say hi to everyone and say that if you find any mistakes to blame me and not flame charizardatemymathteacher!)


	2. New Life

A/N Hello! Special Thanks again to ScarletLycrois for betaing this chapter. Well hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh gx and never will.

Big Bro chapter 2- New life

He saw his dead parents again…

Jaden was in a restless sleep. In fact it was rare for him to get a good night's sleep. It wasn't just the nightmares, it haunted his reality too.

They were unhappy, but they were always like that in the dreams. The Yuki's clothes were torn and bloody like they just got back from a zombie convention.

They blamed him for what he did to them. "You killed us." Mr. Yuki barked at Jaden. "You're a complete monster."He continued with his harsh words.

"I-I'm sorry it was an accident! I didn't m-mean-". He was cut off from his dream mother.

"What? You didn't mean to murder us? You're no son of yours! How long will it take you to kill the Truesdales?"She spat at him.

Their words stung him badly. "I… w-won't let that happen." He tried to explain but they just stared at him blankly. His mother started to touch her lower face in disappointment whilst his father nodded in regret. Jaden tried to raise his hand to reach out to them but every time he would do so they would always seem to be once step away or just out of reach. Eventually he gave up on trying to chase after them they wouldn't hear a word he said. Jaden fell to his knees and cried out.

His parents were shadowing above him chanting the word "monster" over and over. He wanted them to understand, but any words he had were stuck in his throat.

"Look into the mirror and see your true self…the monster you've become…" Jaden opened his eyes to see a reflection of himself. His eyes were normally chocolate brown but instead it was inhumanly golden yellow. That scared him even more. 'I'm I really a monster?' He thought.

Then overwhelming darkness swallowed him. He tried to fighting it but whatever he did didn't work. He woke up with a terrified yelp. He notices Syrus in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

"B-Big bro…a-are you okay?" He asked the brunette. Syrus was practically shaking.

"Uh…y-yeah I'm fine." Jaden lied. He was the opposite of fine. He was covered in a cold sweat from tossing and turning.

"That must've been some nightmare though." Syrus commented. "You scared the baby dragons out of me big bro!" He was still worried for Jaden.

"Really Sy I'm alright." He wished for him to just drop it. He had these nightmares often and tried his best to hide it from the Truesdales especially Syrus because they shared the same room.

Jaden has already lived here for an entire month. The Truesdales had treated him like he had always been a part of the family. So far nothing terrible had happened with his powers and he wanted to keep it that way.

Jaden started school at Domino elementary. He was also in the same class as Syrus. Their teacher was none other than Serenity the sister of Joey Wheeler and who also now is Mrs. Kaiba besides his own family he never met anyone as kind as her.

"You should probably get ready Jay. We don't want to be late for school." Syrus said to his adoptive brother. He then left the room so Jaden could get ready. He quickly took a shower and dressed in the appropriate clothes for Domino Elementary. Yubel appeared in front of him.

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" Yubel already knew the answer but she asked him anyways. "Do you want to talk about it?" She wanted Jaden to feel better.

"No." Jaden snapped at her. He didn't like to be this way at her but he was tired of her asking. Yubel continued even though he said no.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened.' She tried again.

"Should I just pretend everything is just kittens and flowers? Because the truth is I did kill them!"That made her quiet. It was clear she wasn't going to get through to him. They were silent as Jaden walked down stairs.

Jaden then headed for the kitchen still unhappy from the events from this morning. Sitting at the table was Zane and Syrus. They were currently eating blueberry pancakes while Mrs. Truesdale was making more. He joined them and started eating.

"Good morning sweetheart. Sleep well?" She asked in a motherly tone when she noticed Jaden enter the kitchen. She added some more pancakes she just finished making to the table.

"Uh…slept great." He told her. Syrus looked at him nervously. She didn't seem to notice anything but Zane did.

"Wonderful." She clapped her hands together and smiled at Jaden. "Now finish eating or your all going to be late for school."

Jaden quickly ate and thanked her for the meal. Mr. Truesdale already left for work earlier that morning. Mrs. Truesdale drove them to school and Mr. Truesdale picked us up. They all grabbed their school bags and Mrs. Truesdale drove them to school.

After Samantha kissed the three boys goodbye, Zane used this opportunity to ask about this morning. "So what was that at breakfast today?" Syrus looked uncomfortable and Jaden frowned.

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly. Zane's eyebrow rose and replied.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." He knew they were hiding something but didn't know exactly what.

"Zane…we need to get to class…" Syrus tried to change the subject; he also didn't want to be late.

"Alright…just don't think I'll forget about this." He then separated from them and headed for his own classroom.

"Thanks Sy." He was relieved that Syrus managed to save him. The less people who knew the better.

* * *

In class...

Jaden was seated in the back by the windows. They were currently open letting the sunshine filter in. He was still in a bad mood, from everyone asking him questions and from the lack of sleep.

This was a smaller class of around twenty children. Most of them played duel monsters like Chazz Princeton or Bastion Misawa.

Syrus kept looking at Jaden. He was still worried from what happened this morning and if Zane noticed something was wrong then it must be bad. 'What could his nightmare been about though? It must have had something to do with his parents no doubt...' He thought.

The elementary school teacher, Mrs. Kaiba came in the classroom and she wasn't alone. There was a blonde girl about Jaden's age next to her. "Everyone, I'd like all of your attention!" Mrs. Kaiba spoke." We have a new student. Please be nice to her. Why don't you introduce yourself?" She said smiling at the girl.

"Hi, my name is Alexis Rhodes. I recently moved here because of my parent's job. I hope we can all get along." She said cheerfully. She was scanning everyone across the room for potential friends but someone caught her eye. It was a boy and the aura he was giving off wasn't all that good and she immediately wondered what gotten him like that. Her thoughts disappeared when Mrs. Kaiba talked again.

"Hmm…were should we put you? There's a seat free next to Mindy." She pointed to a black haired girl. At the mention of her name her head popped up. She was talking to another girl with brown hair. Alexis went ahead and sat next to the girl.

"Hey. Who's that boy over there?" She asked quietly so he wouldn't hear her talk about him.

"Oh, him? That's Jaden Yuki. He's always by himself unless if it's with his brothers Syrus and Zane.

"I wouldn't even bother with him, he has a heart of a summoned skull." It was the girl Mindy was talking too who came in the conversation. "By the way I'm Jasmine." She was still curious about the boy but she decided to let it go for now.

"Jasmine and I are like best friends. You should be friends with us Alexis." Mindy beamed about the idea of a new friend and Jasmine couldn't help but agree.

"I'd love too!" Alexis said. She was glad she already made some friends so soon after joining the area." I just can't believe who our teacher is!" She said excitedly.

"I know right? The Joey Wheeler's sister!" Jasmine said. Even though Yugi was the number one in duel monsters, Joey was her absolute favorite.

"Better yet, she's married to Kaiba! The second best Duelist in the world." Mindy chirped. Her voice ended up echoing through the room and got everyone's attention.

"Simmer down girls." Mrs. Kaiba told them. "I know it's very exciting but there's a time and place for it." She just got done with checking attendance.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kaiba." All three of them said embarrassed by their outburst.

"Alright kiddos today were going to do a very special assignment. Kaiba corps doing a duel monster drawing contest. Monsters you draw can become real." She explained to the class.

The class hollered in excitement. Someone could be playing with a card you created. It doesn't get any better than that! She then stated passing out paper to the entire class. "You got until the end of tomorrow's class to finish." She informed them.

Once Syrus received his paper he moved to sit next to his big bro. "Hey what do you think of the new student? Alexis was it?" He asked Jaden. "Got any ideas yet?" Syrus wasn't really talented at drawing so he imagined that his duel monster would end up looking like a stick figure.

If this was anyone other than Syrus he would tell them to stop bothering him but Sy was family. "Does it matter what I think? Anyways how does Elemental Hero Fried Shrimp sound?" He put up a small smile for him.

"A-Are you really going to draw that?" Syrus wasn't sure if he was serious or not but regardless he doubted they would choose such a thing as Elemental Hero Fried Shrimp as the winner.

"Nah, I was just pulling your leg Sy." He chuckled a little at the face Syrus made." I'm definitely making a hero though. How about you?"

"Don't know yet Big Bro… I can't really draw… Or do much of anything." He was looking down at his feet so Jaden couldn't see his face.

"Sy…You don't have to be a professional and I'm sure there's something out there for you. You just have to find it." He was trying to reassure him.

"B-Big bro… but w-what if I don't find it?" He said sadly.

"Don't worry; I'll help you find it." He put his arm around Syrus's shoulders and started joking around to cheer him up. Whatever it is he'll help him as long as it takes for him to find it.

* * *

Back with Alexis…

Between making her duel monster and talking with her new friends Jasmine and Mindy, she saw the interaction with Jaden and who she assumed was his brother. She remembered what they said earlier that he was cold, but looking at him now he didn't seem like any of those things.

Mindy noticed her looking at Jaden and Syrus. "Sill curious huh?" That snapped her back into reality." He's only nice like that if it's with Syrus. He's not even like that with Zane." You see, they're not related by blood. Jaden was adopted by the Truesdales about a month ago." She told Alexis.

"Really? That's sad to not have parents." She wouldn't know what to do if she didn't have her parents or even Atticus.

"His mom worked at Duel Academy. I know 'cuz my older brother went there." Jasmine said.

"What happened?" She was getting more and more curious about this boy.

"His parents died in a freak accident about over a year ago. The house they were in all of a sudden collapsed on them. Jaden was the only survivor." Jasmine told her what her older brother had said.

"H-How sad…" She couldn't help it but tears were starting to form into her eyes. She couldn't believe something so terrible like this happened. "He's very lucky to have the Truesdales." She tried to think positive.

"Yeah despite his personality, no one deserved anything like that happening to them." Jasmine agreed.

* * *

With Jaden and Syrus…

"What are you going to call them?" Syrus questioned as he pointed at Jaden's drawing. It did look like it belonged into the Elemental Hero group "Its super cool-looking Jay!"

After thinking about it for a moment he thought of the perfect name for it. "How does Elemental Hero Neos sound?" He held the drawing in his hand along with a few more rough sketches in brightly colored crayon of enough monsters to create an entire deck!

"Sounds perfect big bro!" His recently downed mood got replaced by a bright smile, His earlier troubles currently forgotten.

A/N I have really no idea were this story is going long run, but when they go to duel acadamy i want it to be different from the anime while some things may stay the same. This fic isn't going to be the fast in updates, more around one post per month. Its probally going to be like a few more chapters before duel acadamy, i want to keep them as children a bit more. Anyways until next time.


	3. A Suprise Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 3: Surprise Visit

(B/N: It's ScarletLycrois here! Just a quick note, this is a re-upload of this chapter with just a few added details, nothing major in terms of plot has been changed if you read this chapter the first time! I'm just reviewing these next few chapters from my absence!)

* * *

It was a warm sunny day but the air that was supposed to be filled with children's laughter and birds singing ended up being swarmed over by the very annoying high-pitched Ukulele that Atticus was strumming. She couldn't take it anymore! What was meant to be a quiet study session ended up being an unfruitful twenty minutes of trying to finish her homework. Finally Alexis got up from her desk, opened her bedroom door and yelled across the hall towards Atticus's room.

"ATTI!"

Alexis couldn't take it anymore! Her older brother Atticus was currently playing with his insterment and singing. Up from her room where she was currently doing homework Mrs. Kaiba assigned them, she put her pencil down. "Atticus" she fumed while she headed towards her brother.

"I special summon my heart just for you-Oh hey Sissy!" Atticus cheerfully singed and danced to a song he made up as he opened up the door. He was in a blue Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts.

"Atticus!" Alexis told her brother before he was able to continue. "Will you knock it off I'm trying to do schoolwork, I only have one more essay to write for Mrs. Kaiba's class! Please Atti, just let me concentrate, my teacher thinks I have a really good shot at getting into Duel Academy as an Obelisk Blue!"

"I'm sorry sis; I was just in such a good mood right now I couldn't help it." He had a goofy look on his face that reminded her of Pegasus's toon monsters.

She sighed. With that look how could she ever stay mad at him for much long? "It's alright Atti; just don't make a habit of it. But may I ask what's got you in such a good mood? And please don't let me regret asking!" She was curious, but hopefully whatever got her brother in such a good mood isn't something weird.

"Well since you asked sis, I made a really good friend at school and long story short today I'm going to his house, it's going to be a blast!" He hit the last word with a bang. He also had his index finger and thumb extended out. It was practically his signature move.

"Really? Who is it?" She knew whoever was friends with Atticus had to be somewhat tolerant to his goofiness.

"Oh his name is Zane Truesdale. He's bit of a silent type, but once you get to know him he's like a picture with a thousand words. I know we just moved here but we're already the bestist friends. Once mom has done the last minute grocery shopping she's going to drop me off."

"Atticus, 'bestist' is not a wor- wait did you say Truesdale?" She wanted to know because a certain someone from school was brothers all but blood to a Truesdale.

"Yes I did, why?"

"Because there's a Syrus Truesdale in my class, Zane is his older brother… Hey Atticus?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Um. Yes?" He replied wondering what possibly Alexis could ask him.

"Hey since you're going to Truesdale's later, do you think I could tag along?"

"Really, you want to come too? …Well it's not up to me though, if you ask mom I'm sure she'll call Mrs. Truesdale to see if it's alright." Just as he was finishing his sentence they heard the front door open with their mother in tow with a few bags of groceries.

"Kids, would you be so kind and help me bring in the groceries?" She asked them in a soft voice and both of them nodded and helped carry in the remaining bags. After all of them were brought in Alexis prepared to ask her mom about going over with Atticus.

"Hey there sweetie. Are you almost ready to go?" She asked her son while putting frozen items in the fridge.

"Hell yeah." He jumped up in down excitedly.

"Language Atticus." Mrs. Rhodes scolded.

"Sorry mom. Won't happen again." He apologized. His mother gave a disproving look towards him. Alexis grabbed her mother's sleeve and she turned her attention to her daughter waiting for her to say whatever she had on her mind.

"Hey mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Honey?" She said sweetly forgetting the language her brother had just used.

"I was wondering if I could go along too. You know to the Truesdale's with Atti." She asked nicely, her arms behind her back. Mrs. Rhodes thought for a second then answered.

"Ok I'll call Mrs. Truesdale and see if it's alright, but you're going to have to wait till I'm done putting away the food first."

"Ooooh mom thank you! You're the best." She hugged her mother then went to confirm with her brother, after a few minutes her mother came in the living room.

"I just finished talking on the phone and she said she doesn't mind at all, she has two boys your age Alexis, that could use some company. Oh and grab your swim suit honey, they have a pool if you feel like swimming."

Atticus hugged his sister with a smile on his face and said "Glad you could make it sis." His sister ran up in her room to grab her swim suit and a beach towel and the two of them excitedly got in the car waiting for their mom to drive them to the Truesdale's.

* * *

Later…

Mrs. Rhodes parked in the driveway and all three of them got out of the car. Atticus rang the doorbell. A few seconds later a lady open the door and greeted them, not far behind Mrs Truesdale was Zane who had a small smile on his face. "Atticus glad you could come over." He wore a plain white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Yeah! Hey lets duel first! Then swim! And then duel again!" Atticus was listing all the fun stuff they would be doing. They both left the room to duel outside. After the grownups got done chatting Alexis mom said goodbye and that she'll come back later to pick them up. That just left Alexis and Mrs. Truesdale in the entry way.

"Here let me show you the boy's room upstairs. My husband is away on a meeting so it's just me and the boys here." She led Alexis and knocked on their door. "Boys a friend from school is over today so be sure to be nice to her. Oh by the way lunch will be ready in an hour, I'm making your favourite Jaden." After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a short bluenette.

"A-Alexis! W-What are you doing here!" The little guy started panicking; he was never good at talking to anyone else other than his brothers or parents. He knew Zane was expecting company but he didn't think someone else would come over too, let alone that person to be Alexis.

"Oh Atticus is visiting your brother Zane, so I thought I might as well come along too, get to know guys better. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"O-oh sorry. C-come in." He replied to her quietly. She then came inside their room viewing all the contents and deciding it was a pretty cool room, decorated by someone who loved duel monsters. Plus for a boy's room it was clean unlike her older brother's room you couldn't even see the floor and thus avoid going in there as much as possible. Jaden was on his bed rearranging his deck spotting out flaws and improving on them. He was wearing cargo pants with a red collared shirt. Syrus went and sat on one of their bean bags which were in the shape of a Marshmellon. Syrus was a bit uncomfortable and was playing with his fingers. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and grey shorts.

"Hi Jaden, Syrus. How are you Guys? I'm Alexis Rhodes we're in the same class but we haven't really talked yet." She introduced herself. Syrus quickly answered saying he was good although he sounded nervous. Jaden had this annoyed look on his face then he seemed to look off in space in the air like he was looking at something and eventually sighed in defeat.

"I'm… fine." Finally managed to say back but it seemed forced. After he said that he went back to his cards like they weren't even in the room. Alexis cracked a bit of a smile that she got a reply from him. She hoped in the future they could be really good friends and of course Syrus as well. But for now they're just class mates who barely knew each other and figured it would just take some time to break the ice.

"Soooo, what do you guys do for fun around here? How about swimming? I brought my swim suit." She had a grin on her face hoping it would help convince the two in the room. She liked swimming and was pretty good at it too.

"S-sure, but don't laugh at me because I can't swim and have to wear arm floats." He said while looking on the ground.

"Hey why would I do that? Hey I can probably give you a few pointers on how to swim, I can swim pretty well."

"You can? T-thank you Alexis. What about you big bro? Are you swimming too?" He looked at his brother pleadingly. Syrus has always wanted a friend but he wasn't good at making any at all. He imagined what having a friend would be like before and finally his wish for a friend was happening right now!

Jaden looked at his brother. He couldn't say no to him even though he rather not and not to mention Yubel was constantly bothering him about it saying stuff like 'This is a good opportunity to get out of your comfort zone.' Or 'Getting a friend can't be any easier than this, don't ruin this chance, and go with it.' "Whatever, the bathroom is just over there. Hurry up and change so we can put our swimming suits on."

"Right, see you guys in a few." She than exited the room to the bathroom. Her swimming costume was a one piece suit that was light, sky blue; it also said girls rule in bold white, slanted text on the middle. She changed then went down stairs and said hello to Mrs. Truesdale who showed her the way to the pool. She sat on the ledge with her feet dangling in the water waiting for the boys to join her. In the distance Zane and her brother were duelling and by the looks of it Zane was winning. He had a cyber-dragon out whilst Atticus just had a low-levelled dragon in defence mode. She forgot what it was called but it had an effect of piercing a monster that is in defence mode but unfortunately when it's player's turn ends it switches from attack to defence mode and even worse it has zero points to defend itself.

Her attention drifted to Syrus and Jaden who came out. Jaden had red swimming trunks with black stripes, Syrus had yellow swim trunks with that had black spots on them making them look like Swiss cheese. He also has two dark green arm floats. She was glad she came over, she was already having a blast and hoped there would be many more to come. "So Syrus why don't you get used to the waters temperature then your first lesson starts." She smiled at the bluenette. Jaden sat down a few feet from Alexis with his feet also in the water. He was watching his brother dip his foot in and out slowly getting used to it, listening to him mutter under his breath about what in the world he was getting into.


	4. Happy Birthday Syrus

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Syrus.

(B/N: It's ScarletLycrois here! Just a quick note, this is a re-upload of this chapter with just a few added details, nothing major in terms of plot has been changed if you read this chapter the first time! I'm just reviewing these next few chapters from my absence!)

* * *

The three boys were currently in Syrus's and Jaden's room. Jaden had blue overalls and a white t-shirt that said 'let's duel!' in a black bold font. He was finally getting used to his new life with the Truesdale's but he still had his problems, but the main point was that he was actually getting some happiness back that he had lost a year ago. Across from him was Zane who's t-shirt had a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on it in an attack pose, along with a matching pair of Blue Eyes Dragon graphics on the pants. Next to him was Syrus, he had a shirt saying 'leave it to beaver warrior', it was an old TV show that sometimes they would watch. It had a picture of the duel monster on it as well. The trio was playing a game called 'Would You Rather Be…'

"Jaden, would you rather be a Flames Swordsman or a Harpy's brother?" Zane asked him.

"Flames Swordsman obviously!" Jaden huffed with his arms crossed. He then turned his head towards the bluenette. "Would you rather be a Crimson Ninja or a Red Eyes B. Chick?"

Syrus pondered for a moment. "I'd have to say Red Eyes B. Chick. I-I know he isn't that powerful but he can grow into Red Eyes B. Dragon! I'm a chick now but someday I'll going to grow into a dragon." Both of his brothers looked at him like he had just sprouted a second head." Um, I don't mean that literally guys." He was pretty sure that was impossible.

"That's not it Syrus. That's just the most confident thing I heard you say." Zane was surprised at his little brother. He couldn't help but smile at him.

"You sure said it Zane." Jaden followed up.

"G-guys you're making me b-blush." True Syrus cheeks were turning a shade of pink. That earned a few chuckles from the boys.

Soon after their laughs died Zane decided it was a good time to ask Jaden what had happened. It was in the back of his mind but he didn't get a chance to say anything. "Hey Jaden? Something has been bothering me for a while now." He said in a serious tone. Syrus and Jaden both had an idea what Zane wanted to ask.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jaden said. His eyes were narrowing.

"Remember the morning a few weeks ago mom asked how you slept? I just wanted to know what was wrong that day. I know you wanted me to drop it but I just can't without an answer." He knew that he couldn't run away to class this time.

Jaden frowned but Zane seemed persistent. Might as well give him a simple and short answer. He figured he could also tell if he was lying too like that morning. "Nothing really. Just a bad dream, no biggie." It was as simple as that at least to him it was. First Yubel now Zane. He still had some nightmares but slowly they were going away. Must be because of his new family, at the foster homes they were just awful.

"A bad dream? Why did you lie to mom then?"

"Didn't want to worry her you know? What could have she done anyways? You are going to give me a lecture or something?" He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"No, I'm not. But she could have comforted you or something, that's what she's here for, to be a mom. Anyways if you don't feel like talking to mom or dad there's Syrus and I you could talk to. "He offered Jaden.

"H-he's right big bro. I might not be able to say the right things but I'm a good listener." Syrus was also concerned for Jaden.

"I guess." He didn't really want too but it would be nice to have another option other than Yubel.

"Um, you guys still up to play Would You Rather Be?" Syrus wasn't sure if they wanted to anymore.

"I'm afraid you'll have to continue tomorrow boys. Your mom sent me up here to tell you it's time for bed. You have school in the morning." Mr. Truesdale was standing in the doorway.

"Aw, man." Syrus said bummed.

"Hey we can play that and 'Duck Duck Sonic Duck' tomorrow at recess Sy." Jaden tried to brighten up Syrus and it worked.

"I could even ask Atticus if he would like to join. How about you guys ask Alexis if she wants to join us too." Zane suggested. Jaden didn't reject or say yes but Syrus was nearly jumping at the idea.

"Enough chatter boys brush your teeth and head to bed." Mr. Truesdale announced again.

"Yes dad/Mr. Truesdale" they all said together.

* * *

The next day at recess:

Today the second and fourth graders were eating together. They switched which grade they would eat with every other day. The boys did as Zane had suggested the previous day and asked the others if they'd like to play with them during lunch, everyone gladly agreed, this had shocked Jazz and Mindy as the two had never been approached by the boys before much to the amusement of the brothers. After playing games like Duck Duck Sonic Duck' a few rounds they took a little break. Syrus was sitting against one of the trees by the playground. Jaden took this opportunity to talk to Alexis. He pulled her to the side so no one could hear anything they said. "Can I… ask you something?" Jaden had managed to mumble out. He looked a bit nervous. Alexis wondered what possibly he wanted to ask her, it seemed so much out of character.

"You just did." She giggled a little. "But sure go ahead."

"Um… so it's Syrus's birthday coming up and I have no idea what I should do. So I was wondering if you had any ideas?" The reason he asked Alexis was Zane didn't seem like he could be much help for this sort of thing. He didn't know Alexis's brother as much and he also didn't want to ask his adoptive parents either.

"Of course I can help! Let me think for a second..." She put a hand on her chin and thought for a few minutes. "Hey, why don't you ask Mrs. Kaiba?" Jaden looked confused. "I mean her brother is Joey Wheeler and husband is Seto Kaiba! And not to mention all the other famous duellists she knows. You could ask if she could have at least one meet Syrus on his birthday or something?" It sounded like a sweet idea, better than anything he could have come up with.

"The other duellists huh?...Well if Mrs. Kaiba is Joey Wheelers sister then that would mean she would know Yugi Moto or Tea Gardener?! I guess it'll probably be cool but…"

"Hey Champ! Guess what day it is? Your Birthday! Mom's already cooking up a sweet meal so how about I give you your first gift of the day?"

"Mmnn dad how about my gift being a lie in for once?" Jaden said pulling the bed sheets over his head and turning away.

"Oh? So I guess I'll just unpack this brand new card pack then?~"

"What!" Jaden screamed running out of bed and towards the doorway where his father was standing with open arms. "Oh dad you're the greatest!"

"H-heh-hey slow down there champ, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Do you promise?"

"Promise." His father said ruffling his hair.

"A-aha! Daaad stop that!"

"Why your bedhead is so cute." His father answered teasing Jaden.

"Fine I'll do the same to you!" Jaden replied launching himself onto his father and ruffling his hair.

The two ended up laughing down to the ground before hearing a shout from downstairs. "You two better not be roughhousing up there! Come down for breakfast already!"

Now that I think about it, my dad really looked like Seto Kaiba…would I really want something like before to happen again? Then again I already made a pact to myself to forget all this…Syrus's happiness is more important than mines right now…

"Uh Jaden? Hello, Jaden?" Jaden shook his head and snapped out of it to find Alexis in front of him waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh uh, sorry…just…" He paused. "…Just remembering that I didn't actually thank you for giving Syrus swimming lessons!"

Alexis frowned but didn't say anything. "Sure, no problem…So have you figured out what you're going to do for Syrus's birthday?"

"Yup! I'll take your advice and ask Mrs. Kaiba after school ends! Thanks again Alexis!"

"And you're sure you're okay?"

"Oh…yeah I mean I'm just gonna go sit in the shade with Sy for a bit, I must have been in the sun too long and it's fried my brain!" Jaden answered giving an awkward laugh as he left.

With Alexis

Seconds after Jaden left her two friends Jasmine and Mindy came to find out what exactly happened. "So like what's with you and the loners?" Mindy wanted to know. Alexis frowned at the word loners but decided not to say anything about it.

"We're friends now actually. Is that a problem?" She replied to them.

"No… Not really but we do care about you Lex. We just don't want to see you get hurt." Jasmine said seriously. "If he makes you cry… he'll have to deal with us. I don't care how bad his reputation is." She boldly added. Mindy agreed.

"Thanks, but it's alright guys." Alexis was happy that they cared but she was fine. "So what else's is new?"

"Well, have you heard of that fourth grader, Harrison Rosewood? I hear he's really good at tennis..." Mindy gossiped.

* * *

After class:

Jaden told Syrus to go on ahead. He said he wanted to talk about the homework they received. He had a good few minutes before Mr. Truesdale picked them up. He walked up to his teacher. "Uh, hi Mrs. Kaiba."

"Oh hey Jaden. Is something on your mind?" Mrs. Kaiba had a really gentle smile. She noticed a big improvement in Jaden since he first came to her class. Just one reason she loved teaching so much was to watch the children grow up.

"My adoptive brother Syrus's birthday is soon… and I wondered if you could get your brother or something to meet him." Jaden hoped she wouldn't say no. He would feel stupid that he asked and would be back to square one.

"Hmmm, I don't see the problem; my brother is really good with kids. I'm positive he'll say yes. When is Syrus's birthday?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing! She said yes!

"This Sunday Mrs. Kaiba." He answered her.

"Alright, how about around one? Why don't you have the Truesdale's drive you guys up to Kami game store? That's actually run by Yugi Muto's grandpa."

"Yeah that sounds great. He'll be so happy!"

"You're welcome Jaden. Now why don't you get going, you don't want to be late for whoever picks you up." She gave him one last smile before he left the room.

He was skipping in the hallway of domino elementary until he heard a familiar voice. "I'm glad you're happy Jaden." Yubel was hovered above him. If he was happy, she was too.

"Yubel." He said her name out loud. He thought for a bit. "Yeah, I guess I am happy." The grin on his face wasn't fake at all.

"I'm glad things are turning for the better Jay. I was really worried. Still am. I know you're not completely healed, probably never heal completely but it gets easier with time." She told him.

"Please Yubel! Can we not talk about this right now?" Jaden begged his floating spirit. This was a happy moment; he didn't want to think of those things. They didn't see the figure that came up behind them.

"Who's Yubel big bro?" Syrus was now standing there. He could not see or hear Yubel, all he saw was Jaden talking in thin air. Jaden looked panicked, Yubel thought this was amusing.

"Sy, what are you doing here?" He tried to dodge Syrus's question with another question.

"Dad sent me to come and find you. Zane's already there, we're just waiting on you." He seemed to pause a moment." Big Bro why were you talking to the air?" Oh boy. He was not getting out of this one. Here goes nothing he'll either think I'm crazy or there's always the shot he'll believe me.

"I was talking my imaginary friend." He stopped letting his brother digest the information. "Please don't tell anyone else?" Syrus's face was scrunched up, he was so confused.

"Really…your…not too old for that type of stuff yet?" He was wondering if big bro was pulling his leg or not.

"Hey we're not even finished with high school yet!" He waited for his reaction.

"Okay… if you say its true big bro I believe you. Are they saying anything?" Syrus wondered.

"She says she trusts you."

"Oh, good." He suddenly remembered something. "We better leave Jay, before dad sends Zane." Jaden agreed and the left the elementary school building.

* * *

Sunday Morning.

Finally it was Sunday, Syrus's birthday. Jaden told Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale about the game store and they would take them there. Atticus and Alexis was invited to his birthday party.

"Today is going to be so much fun big bro!" Syrus said. Mrs. Truesdale had a camera to catch every cute moment. They started off the day with bacon and eggs which Mrs. Truesdale cooked. Alexis and Atticus came around noon. They played a little then it was time for lunch. They sang the 'Happy Birthday!' song much to Syrus's embarrassment and ate cake. Now present time! The seven of them were in the living room. Mr. Truesdale handed Syrus his first present. He opened the card first witch was from mom and dad. He ripped the wrapping up to reveal 'to be leave it to beaver warrior the complete series. "Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" He hugged his present while his mom took a picture. He got handed another present. This time is was from Atticus. He opened it up. Underneath the wrapping was a magic kit.

"Everyone needs a little magic. Happy birthday Syrus. Hope you like it." Atticus grinned at him. He also had his own magic kit much to Alexis's annoyance. Speaking of Alexis her present was next. It was swim goggles.

"I figured since your learning to swim you could use it."

"I love it. Thank you so much. I'll wear them next time for sure." Zane stood up next.

"Sy, I'd like you give you this card. Use it well." The children of the room gathered to look at it.

"Power bond? Wow this looks powerful." Syrus beamed.

"It is but it also has a side effect. It's a double edged sword. Use it right or your life points will take a hit." Zane warned his brother. After a bit of chatter the group left for the game store.

At the store there were so many cards. Behind the counter was an old man who Jaden assumed was Yugi's grandpa. "Excuse me but is Joey Wheeler here?" Jaden asked.

"Ah. You must be the young ones that I was told about. One second." He left to the back of the store.

"J-Joey Wheeler?" Syrus squeaked. Atticus and Zane were just as surprised.

"Yeah, happy birthday Sy." Jaden wondered if Yugi was here too since his grandpa owned the store.

The old man came out with the duellist. He was now in his mid-twenties.

"Who's the birthday boy?" He asked. Syrus shyly raised his hand, as Joey crouched down on one knee to be at the young child's eye-level.

"Happy birthday. You probably already know but I'm Joey Wheeler." He smiled at the bluenette. "How old are you? Yugi would also be here if he wasn't out of the country.

"S-even." His big bro did this all for him?

"Hey Sy. Why don't you pick out some cards?" Said his father.

"Alright." He carefully chose what packs and cards he wanted while Atticus talked about his favourite card was red eyes black dragon and how he got inspired by him. Alexis was glad that he took her idea and not to mention the fact it worked.

Syrus opened all his packs and quickly viewed them. He saw some pretty good cards he'll have to check later. He saw a particular card that he felt the need to give his brother out of thanks for setting this up." Big bro. here I want you to have this." He handed him the card.

"Winged Kuriboh? Thank you." For a second he felt something. Then a fur ball appeared from the card in front of his face. This card was a spirit? He blinked a few times. The spirit then said something like 'kuri'. Maybe that was his way of saying hello? The two boys then re-joined the famous duellist and friends. Joey had asked them what kind of deck they used. Mrs. Truesdale had them stand all together so she could snap a picture. Oh she was defiantly adding this to the family album!


	5. Jaden vs Alexis

A/N: Thanks to ScarletLycrois to editing this!

Disclamer: I do not own yugioh gx

Big Bro Chapter 5 – Jaden VS Alexis

* * *

Breakfast was normal as usual. Zane was eating quietly, Mrs. Truesdale was reading a newspaper and Syrus was telling Jaden about the dream he had last night. He was a magician and he accidently sawed me in two and couldn't figure how to put me back together. "Heh, I guess that makes me your half-brother too." He joked "You don't have any saws in your magic kit do you?" Jaden pretended to be scared.

"No, but it does give me the idea that I have some cool stuff I want to try."

"Maybe Atticus can help you; he gave it to you and all." Jaden suggested.

"Good idea big bro." Syrus smiled.

"Mom, anything good in the newspaper? Zane asked.

"There's this one article talking with Maximillian Pegasus. He talks about what the future of duel monsters could be like. Says here people could be riding motorcycles while duelling. My, my… that sounds really dangerous." Mrs. Truesdale frowned at the thought.

"Yeah like that will ever happen." Jaden found that really hard to believe. Zane and Syrus were sceptical about it as well; they practically had their eyebrows raised.

"How can someone duel and ride a motorcycle at the same time? I'd for sure crash." Syrus said.

"We'd have to put training wheels on yours." Zane told him.

"Somehow I doubt that will help." He rejected the idea right away. All three of them started laughing.

"Guy's, look at the time. We should get going!

* * *

At Domino Elementary

Mrs. Kaiba smiled at the boys and asked them about Sunday. She heard from her brother about it but she wanted to hear it from them.

"It was the best birthday ever! Thanks to big bro." Syrus said cheerfully. This reminded her of her brother Joey. Jaden looked out for Syrus like her brother did for her.

"I'm glad to hear that." The two boys went to their assigned seats after quickly saying hi to Alexis.

Jaden noticed something sticking out of his desk. He grabbed it and started reading. It read 'STAY AWAY FROM HER OR ELSE!' he remembered getting threats in the past because what happened…but who could have written this? He wasn't sure. The neighbourhood he lived in now with the Truesdale's was different to his parents' house, but he still lived in the same town. Yubel appeared next to him.

"If I find whoever wrote this..." Yubel was seething. Her eyes seemed to develop flames. Winged Kuriboh was worried too. Jaden crumbled up the paper and tossed into the trash bin when no-one was looking.

At recess Jaden tried to put on a content face that wouldn't worry Syrus or Alexis. Mindy and Jasmine was also with them, although they were only there for Alexis, they were still wary of Jaden. To break the silence Alexis decided to bring up Syrus's birthday party.

"And then we met Joey wheeler!" Alexis told the girls.

"Like, no way!" Mindy said shocked.

"I admit I'm a bit jealous Lex." He was Jasmines favourite.

"It was all thanks to Jaden." Though she did push him in the right direction. They both seemed surprised about that. But it seemed the brunette was in his own world at the moment. "Are you alright Jaden?" She asked in concern.

Now that her words were directed at him, he snapped out of his trance. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit bored. That's all." He lied. He was really thinking about what that note said, but didn't want them to worry.

"If you're bored then why don't we duel?" Alexis suggested.

"A duel? You sure?" He wondered what deck she played with as he still had not had the chance to see her in action.

"Yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't be asking you silly." He nodded and they grabbed their duel disks that were sitting in their school bags.

"Let's duel!"

Jaden: 4000 Alexis: 4000

"I'll go first." Alexis started up. She picked a card from her deck. I summon Cold Enchanter in attack mode! (Spellcaster/water/level 4/atk -1600 /def -1200). I end by putting two face down cards.

"I draw. Time to fight water with fire! I summon Elemental Hero Heat (pyro/fire/level 4/atk -1600/def-1200). I activate the spell card Hero's Bond. Which allows me to bring out two new heroes, as long as they're at level 4 or under. Come to the field Elemental Hero Wildheart (warrior/earth/level 4/atk 1500/def 1600) and Frost Blade (warrior/water/level 3/atk-800/def-900). My Hero Heat gains an extra 200 atk points for each Elemental Hero monster I control." (Atk-2200)

"Wow, three monsters in one turn." Said a boy with black hair who joined to watch the duel.

"Um, who are you?" Syrus questioned.

"My apologies. I'm Bastion Misawa. We both go to Mrs. Kaiba's class." The boy now known as Bastion had his arms crossed. "Your brother looks like a worthy opponent." He observed.

"Oh. N-nice to meet you." They both turned their attention to the duel.

"Hero Heat attacks Cold Enchanter." His monster leaped at his opponent. Unfortunately the attack was stopped by one of Alexis facedowns.

"Not so fast! Trap activates. Ice Barrier. Your attacking monster has now 0 attack points and it can't use its effect or switch to defence mode." She looked at Jaden with a satisfied smirk. "None of your other monsters can beat Cold Enchanter now."

"You saved yourself this time. I set one card face down, end turn."

"I draw. I use Cold Enchanter's effect, by discarding a card from my hand I can put an Ice Counter on one of your monsters." She chose Snowman to discard (water/level 3/atk-900/def-1500). "I put an ice counter on Hero Heat. Now Cold Enchanter gains 300 attack for each Ice Counter on the field." The monsters attack increased from 1600 to 1900. "I play a field spell called Absolute Zero Barrier. If a monster has an Ice Counter on them they cannot declare an attack, also they lose 500 attack." Hero Heat attack dropped from 2200 to 1700. "I use the spell ice doll mirror; now ice doll is special summoned to one of my monster zones."(Water/level 2/atk-800/def-1000)

"What is she planning to do with that?" Syrus was looking at the weak monster.

"Probably to tribute summon." answered bastion.

"Alexis got some really powerful monsters. I'm talking from experience here." Jasmine said remembering when she had duelled the blonde herself.

"R-really? What monsters?" Syrus curiously asked.

"That's like something you'll have to find out yourself." Mindy said.

"I sacrifice Cold Enchanter and Ice Doll to summon Ice Master!" (spellcaster/water/level 8/atk- 2500/def-2000) the two monsters disappeared into the graveyard as the more powerful monster came to the field. "I activate Ice Masters effect and put an ice counter on Wildheart. (1500-1000)

Jaden winced as another Ice Counter went on one of his monsters. "Your pretty good Alexis." He complemented.

"You're not bad yourself. Anyways Ice Master attacks hero heat." She pointed towards the Flame Monster.

"Sorry can't let you do that. Reverse card." A trap revealed itself to be Mirror Gate." Our monsters switch sides, and you'll take the damage instead.

"I'll have to pass, I tribute Ice Master and monsters with Ice Counters get destroyed!" Before the trap took effect the card sacrificed itself.

"Crap." His card was wasted and she took down two of his monsters, but that leaves her field defenceless save for her one facedown.

"Nothing else I can do, I end." Her hand was completely empty.

"My turn. Draw! I use Polymerization fusing Frost Blade and Avian (warrior/wind/level 3/atk-1000/def-1000) to create Absolute Zero (warrior/water/level 8/atk-2500/def-2000)."

"I use my trap Cold Fusion. It negates your fusion and places Ice Counters on the monsters and thanks to my Absolute Zero barrier they can't attack."

"But my Frost Blade can still attack. Go attack directly."

Alexis: 3200

"Your turn Lex."

"I need something good…or I'm done for." She drew a monster. "I summon Cyber Valkyrie in attack mode. (Level 8/atk-1300/def-1500) I attack Frost Blade."

Jaden: 3500

"Why is he still on the field?" Alexis wondered and so did their small audience.

"As long as your monster is a level 4 or higher it won't be destroyed by battle."

"Oh, turn end."

"I switch Frost Blade and Avian to defence mode. I summon Elemental Sparkman and attack your monster (warrior/light/level 4/atk-1600/def-1400)." However both monsters were destroyed."...Why?" He was really confused. His Sparkman had more points and shouldn't have been destroyed.

"My Valkyrie makes whoever is attacking it lose 300 points making our monsters even."

"That makes sense now. I set a card face down, you're up."

"I play blizzard dragon. I attack Avian with it."(Dragon/water/level 4/atk-1800/def-1000)

"Hero signal! I special summon Elemental Hero Ocean."(Warrior/water/level 4/atk-1500/def-1200)

"Blizzard Dragon's ability allows me to choose a monster on your side and that monster can't attack or change its position till the end of your next turn."

"Doesn't matter. My turn and I bring back Wildheart from the graveyard with Ocean's effect. Then I sacrifice Frost Blade and Ocean to summon Neos!" This was his signature card as Dark Magician was to Yugi.

"That the card he created for the duel monsters contest. Simply amazing!" said Bastion.

"Yup." Syrus agreed.

"Hang in there Alexis." Jasmine supported.

"Yeah! Show him what you got." Mindy fired.

"Even though Jaden's got the upper hand, this duel isn't over till the last card played." Bastion added.

"I attack Blizzard Dragon with Neos."

Alexis: 2500

Her only defence was sent to the graveyard. "...draw." Crown of Command. This doesn't help which means she lost. "Can't do anything, finish it Jay."

"With pleasure. Neos bring her life points to zero!" Alexis played well but I still won.

"Good game Jaden. Maybe next time I might be able to beat you."

"You were so cool big bro!" Syrus hugged him." I wish I was as good as you." His sentence was muffled because he was clinging to Jaden.

"Congrats. Perhaps I could duel you sometime with one of my many decks." The black haired boy said.

Jaden blinked at the boy. Who was this? He swears this group keeps getting bigger and bigger. His voice was neutral. "You are?" Jaden didn't trust him yet, he still had to find out who wrote that threatening note.

"Bastion. Bastion Misawa. You played well, you too Alexis."

"Thanks." She replied.

"If it was anybody else you would have won Lex. Too bad" jasmine said to Alexis.

Unknown to the group someone was watching them. The person was particularly glaring at the winner of the duel. He didn't listen to the note which made the figure angry. On to plan B then. He'll stay away from her soon enough...


	6. Jaden vs Jerk

A/N: congrats Bravelove for guessing correctly! Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh gx at all.

* * *

Big Bro Chapter 6

In the Truesdale bathroom

"Hey Yubel?" I asked my fellow floating spirit "did you ever find who wrote that note?" a whole day has passed since the threat.

"I hate so say Jaden, no I have not, but once I do..." she trailed off. I knew what she was thinking.

I narrowed my eyes at Yubel." honestly, Yubel! It's been a whole year since those 'accidents'." I said the word accident loosely. We both knew what really happened. "But we don't need to put a fourth person in to the hospital. Things are finally starting to settle down anyways."

"Except for that note." she said sternly.

"And so far it looks like it has nothing to do with my reputation of a year ago." I quipped. Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of me and Yubel.

"Kuri. Kuri." Kuriboh obviously wanted us to stop arguing.

"I know buddy..." it's not like we choose to argue, we just have different views on how to handle things. There was a knock on the door.

"B-Big bro..." Syrus squealed behind the door. "I-I got to gooooo! Are you almost done?" knowing him he was probably doing a pee pee dance on the other side.

"Coming. Sorry for the holdup Sy." I apologized as I opened the door and the little guy ran past me into the bathroom.

"N-No worries Jay. Just next time can I be in first?" he said beyond the door.

"Yeah, sure thing. But I have no say over Zane though." I agreed to Syrus's question. "All hail Syrus! King of the Truesdale washroom." I laughed as I teased him.

"Not funny big bro." even Syrus's scary voice wasn't scary. That made me chuckle harder.

* * *

At Domino Elementary

"Keep an eye out Jaden. The enemy can strike at any minute." jeez Yubel was like a ticking time bomb.

"Of course I know the drill." I said quietly. She did not look any more at ease as I sad that.

"Is that you know who Jaden?" we didn't have to fear about Zane hearing because he was to busy talking to Atticus.

"Yes. And she's being a total worry wart." I said without thinking.

"A worry wart? Why?" mean while Yubel didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Uhhh. Her boyfriend hasn't spoken to her in forever." I quickly said. Wait... do even spirits date?

"Boyfriend? I didn't know duel monsters dated. Who's her boyfriend?" Syrus questioned.

"Jaden! What do you think you're going off about? I-" I interrupted her sentence.

"Diamond dude." it was the first duel monster to come to mind.

"Diamond dude?" both Yubel and Syrus spoke.

"Yup. Diamond dude, that's the one." I repeated.

"How dare you pair me up with that good for nothing loser! I'll remember this Jaden." Yubel irked. The way she said that it sounded like she actually knew the spirit in the past.

"Doesn't Aster own that card?" Syrus tried to recall where he had scene that monster.

"I think so. But Zane would probably know more about his deck then Me." we left behind a ranting and fuming Yubel talking about what a jerk diamond dude is.

"Jaden, Syrus. What's up?" Bastion said hello as well.

"Just talking about duel monsters dating." Syrus told them like there wasn't anything weird with that sentence.

"Oookay. Do we even want to know? Bastion said slowly.

"No." I answered

"I thought so." I walked to my desk.

There was another note. This one read. 'I warned you. I challenge you to a duel after school. Where: the school yard.'

"Whatcha got there Jay?" Alexis was apparently part ninja.

"Uh. It's poetry." I seem to be on a roll today.

"Poetry? That seems so unlike you. What's it say?" she looked a bit skeptical.

"Just about duel monsters... maybe I show it to later but not now." I didn't want her to find out what the note said.

"Why later and not now?"

"It's not finished yet." I truly hoped she would retreat.

"Oh, then I'll wait then." she finally let go.

* * *

After school

"Hey Syrus? Can you do me a favor?" I didn't want Syrus or anybody to be here when I wipe the floor with whoever challenged me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you tell Mr. Truesdale that I'm staying after school?"

"Alright. I'll do that."

"See ya Sy." I wanted till he left to leave to the spot where they told me to meet; the school yard.

Yubel was still off to who knows where. Winged Kuriboh was still with me though. I waited till a voice spoke.

"So, you decided to come then." Said a boy with brown hair. He had a duel disk.

"Yeah. Who are you? Why?" I demanded.

"Harrington Rosewood. And because someone like you is beneath hanging out with someone like her." his glare could almost burn through my school uniform.

"Who are you talking about?" he couldn't mean Alexis could he?

"Who? Alexis you doofas!" he spat.

"What's the problem? She can choose who she hangs out with." I couldn't get rid of her if I tried.

"Grrrr. shut up! Hurry up and duel me so I can win." he fired at me.

"If I win you will be the one staying away." there's no way I'm going to lose.

"I'll make sure you don't win." he smiled evilly before he drew from his deck. "I'll start with Senju of the thousand hands." (Fairy/Light/Level 4/ Atk-1400/Def-1000)

"A fairy huh? Doesn't seem all that threatening." I remarked.

"it will be once I add one ritual monster from my deck to my hand." ritual monster? I haven't seen those for quite some time. He added the card but didn't seem to have everything he needed. "I'll equip Butterfly Dagger-Elma to my monster. I set one face down." he gestured it was my turn.

"Draw! I summon Elemental Hero Stratos. I can bring 1 hero monster from my deck to my hand."(Warrior/Wind/Level 4/ Atk-1800/Def-300)

"I activate my face down. Pitch-Black Power Stone. I place 3 spell counters on it." Spell counters? What is he planning to do with that?

"I'll have Stratos attack your Senju."

Harrington: 3900

"I activate Elma's effect and it goes back to my hand." Great. Just Great. I thought sarcastically.

"I put a card down. Your turn Harrington."

"You're going down! I activate Magical Citadel Of Endymion. My Pitch-Black Power Stone loses a counter and it goes on Magical Citadel. I play Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands; I can bring a ritual spell to my hand. I play Elma again which places another spell counter on Magical Citadel. Now for the moment I was waiting for! Incandescent Ordeal."

"What does that summon?"

"You'll find out soon. A third spell counter goes on my spell. I tribute Manju and Royal Magical Library to summon Legendary Flame Lord!" his monsters went to the graveyard and a more powerful monster came out. (Spellcaster/Fire/Level 7/Atk-2400/Def-2000)" I remove 3 spell counters from Magical Citadel to Flame Lord. Every monster goes bye-bye except for Flame Lord."

"This is bad..."

"I still have Elma in my hand and equip it to Flame Lord." (Atk-2700) "I attack you directly."

Jaden- 1300

"Ugh... I'm okay Kuriboh. I'll get him next turn." I reassured a concerned Kuriboh. "Trust me."

"What's that? You're talking to yourself. Not only you're a loser but you're crazy too." he sneered. "

"Draw, it won't make a difference."

"Are you sure about that? I fuse polymerization to fuse Woodsman and Ocean together to make Terra Firma. (Warrior/Earth/Level 8/Atk-2500/Def-2000.) Since that was a fusion I can normal summon Sparkman (Warrior/Light/Level 4/Atk-1600/Def- 1400) and I tribute him so Terra Firma Gains his attack. (Atk-4100)"

"4100 a-attack! You got to be kidding." Harrington stammered.

"Yes. Now destroy Flame Lord." I pointed to his monster.

Harrignton-2500

"You'll pay for that!" he said angrily.

"There won't be a next time. I play De-fusion." Ocean-(Warrior/Water/level 4/Atk-1500/Def-1200) Woodsman (Warrior/Earth/ level 4/ Atk-1000/Def-2000)

"What! This isn't how it's supposed to be. I was supposed to win!" he was panicking.

"Like I was going to let you. Ocean, Woodsman you know what to do."

Harrignton-0

"Now why don't **YOU** stay away from Alexis or any one of my friends and family." my eyes glowed a golden yellow. Something that hasn't happened since just before my parents last moments.

"S-Stay away you monster! You're not human." not human... that reminded me of my nightmares. Harrington was freaking out and I believed he would quit threatening me. I started to walk away when I heard a thump. I turned around to see Harrington on the ground. I frowned. Just above his body was Yubel.

"So this is the human responsible for those **THREATS**." this wasn't supposed to happen again. Even though the boy was a jerk.

"Yubel... what have you done!" I knew exactly.

"What I would do if any human that threatens you. Punish the trash." she acted like it was no big deal.

"I won and even showed him my eyes. There was no way he would bother me again. Wasn't that enough punishment?" I didn't wait for her reply and ran to get Mrs. Kaiba.

"Mrs. Kaiba! Mrs. Kaiba!" I said in an urgent voice.

"What is it Jaden?" she was startled by my behavior.

"I was dueling another kid and he just collapsed. You got to help him"

"Collapsed? Show me where he is." she was in all seriousness.

"This way..." I lead her to the school yard where Harrington was at.

"Oh my. That's Harrington Rosewood." she took her phone out and called for an ambulance. "Hello we have an unconscious boy at Domino Elementary." she informed them. "No I don't know what happened." a few minutes later she was done speaking with them. "Now Jaden please tell me everything that you can remember."

"We were just dueling like I said. After I won I was going to let Mr. Truesdale know I was done and he just collapsed." I told her nothing about Yubel of course. I can't believe I let her do it again.

Soon an ambulance came and picked him up. And I wondered if this was ever going to stop.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Harrington is in a coma! Wait I mean how awful (Not really).Not sure when the next chapter will be again but I do know I want to start up first year at duel academy soon. Until next time!


	7. Detective Mokuba

A/N: here is another chapter, hope it makes sense. Well enjoy.

Warning! There's a bit of choking in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh gx

* * *

Big Bro chapter 7

"Now Jaden can you tell me exactly what happened yesterday?" Mokuba Kaiba asked. Mokuba was a nineteen year old shadow game detective. He looks for anything remotely suspicious that could be shadow games or duel spirits. Being a victim of shadow games in the past was a high motivator. Plus after years of working under his brother he wanted to try his own thing and not just be Seto's little brother.

After learning from his sister in law that a young boy at the school she worked at collapsed suddenly into a coma after a duel he decided to investigate. People just don't fall into comas for no reason and being at the battle city tournament first hand he knew it was possible if you lost a duel. Problem was this was a little boy, but looks can be deceiving as he remembered what happened with his brother Noah.

After digging on information of the boy Jaden Yuki he found something too much to be a coincidence. Harrington Rosewood wasn't the first person to fall into a coma around Jaden.

In the living room were Jaden, Mokuba, Mr. and Mrs. Trusesdale. Winged Kuriboh was also present as support for his partner. Jaden was still angry at Yubel so she was elsewhere. Zane and Syrus were in their rooms.

When Mrs. Truesdale received a call yesterday saying Jaden's duel monster opponent suddenly collapsed and later informed said boy was in a coma she was beyond shocked. Jaden has been through so much over the past year and to add this to all that.

He took a deep breath before answering. Today he played over and over of what he was going to say while leaving out Yubel. "Harrington challenged me into a duel because he was jealous. I accepted and I eventfully won. About a minute later he fell." he put on his best poker face. "And then I got Mrs. Kaiba to help."

Mokuba studied the boys face. He seemed to be linked to the comas but didn't seem like he was going out of his way to cause the comas.

"I have a feeling that you aren't telling me everything. Is there a duel spirit doing these things?" the look on his face told him he hit the bull's eye. He didn't know which one though. The other three like Harrington have not woken up and could not give any additional information.

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba but duel monster spirits?" Mr. Truesdale was confused and pointed it out.

"Please call me Mokuba. Mr. Kaiba is my big brother. I specialize in you would say paranormal. I seek out troubled duel monsters or shadow games. I know it's hard to believe but it's true." He tried to explain.

"Alright Mokuba. Yes it is hard to believe but we can at least give you a shot just this once." Mrs. Truesdale said.

Jaden was hesitant to say anything. He cared for her but also wanted her to stop doing bad things. This might be the help she needs. "s-she doesn't mean to do those things." he said sadly. The Truesdales were surprised that a spirit was the cause.

"Her? What is the duel monsters name?" Mokuba asked him.

"Y-Yubel. If somebody threatens me she does stuff to them like the comas." Jaden told the truth.

"I see. Well she may have good intentions but she has been going over the line. I'm afraid she has to come with me. Four people in comas are not acceptable." he said seriously.

Jaden was conflicted. Yubel was his very first friend and giving her to him felt a bit like betrayal. But she needs to learn not to go over the line. He told her not to do this but she didn't listen. Maybe this is the way. "What are you going to do with her if I decide to give you her? Will I ever see her again?" if he was going to hand her over he at least wanted to know what they were planning on doing with her. Also he didn't think he could do it if he wouldn't see her ever again.

"What did you say?" Mokuba couldn't hear the boy's words. He really hoped he would give permission. He hated being the bad guy.

"I said alright. I'll do it." he said much loader. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"You made the right choice." he reached into his bag and took out a strange looking device. It looked kind of like a speed monitor.

"What is that?" Mr. Truesdale wondered.

"This is Kaiba corps spirit neutralizer. I doubt Yubel would just sit back and let me take her freely. This neutralizes the spirits power for about a hour." he saw a worried look in Jaden's eyes. "don't worry it won't harm her at all." he reassured him. "Where is her card?" he questioned.

"I-In my room upstairs." he replied.

He and Mokuba walked upstairs leaving the Truesdales behind who told him he was making the right Yubel this may not be what you want but it's the best for all of us. They made it into his and Syrus's room.

Syrus was lying on his bed and was surprised to see both of them. "Big bro..." he was extremely worried for the brunette. The boy looked depressed.

Jaden went to his dresser drawer and pulled out a card from it revealing Yubel. She was in a protective sleeve unlike his dueling deck. He didn't want her to get damaged. He looked at the card for a last few moments before he held it out for Mokuba.

"Oh man. Don't tell me Yubel was the cause of..." Syrus just realized and trailed off before mentioning Harrington. Jaden nodded gloomily.

"Here just take her before I change my mind." just when Mokuba reached out to grab the card an energy spiked out of it and his hand recoiled. Only Jaden could see her but everyone in the room knew she was in the room with them.

"I know your here Yubel. We can't keep letting you do whatever you feel like doing!" Mokuba said in the air. He couldn't see or hear spirits but that didn't mean they were deaf.

Yubel ignored the black haired boy. All her concentration was at Jaden. "Jaden. How could you give me up just like that? Where's the fight you had in you when your parents tried to take me away?" she was fuming. Never in a million years would she expect this.

"Yubel..." he didn't know what to say.

"Did you think I would just go with him willingly." she yelled making Jaden flinch. Syrus and Mokuba could only hear half of the conversation. Whatever Yubel was saying wasn't good at all.

"Y-You don't understand Yubel!" Jaden tried again.

"No!" her voice shook the room. "I think it's you who doesn't understand Jaden!" she filled with blind rage and her hands grabbed a hold of Jaden's neck and started squeezing. He didn't think she knew what she was doing because he knew she wouldn't do this unless she wasn't thinking straight.

Alarmed by the choking gasps Jaden was making Mokuba lifted up the spirit neutralizer and pressed the button. He really hoped he didn't have to use it but she left no choice in the matter.

Yubel froze suddenly and felt so weak. She then noticed where her hands were currently placed and let go. She was mad but the fact she was choking the one person she cares about the most without realizing it scared her. She watched as the boy fell to his knees and hacked and gasped for breath she took away from him.

"A-Are you okay big bro!" Syrus kneeled down next to Jaden appalled Yubel could do such a thing.

""Y-Yeah... I'll... be fine... just took me ... by surprise... that's all." he said in between breaths.

"I'm glad I could stop it before she could do something she would regret. She won't be able to harm a soul for the next hour or so." During the choking he dropped Yubels card on the floor. Mokuba bent down and picked it up. "don't worry she couldn't be in better care than us."

He saw Yubel floating there weak from Mokuba's strange device. She looked horrified of what she just had done. The last thing he heard from her was an 'I'm sorry Jaden.' as Mokuba left the Truesdale household with her.

Just then a flood of emotions hit Jaden like a ton of bricks and broke down in his brother's arms.

* * *

A/N: Yubel went in space but this won't be the last time we will see of her. Think of the Fenton ghost gadgets in Danny phantom with the spirit neutralizer it's something like that but only with duel spirits instead. Anyways this is the last chapter as children.


	8. Test Exams

A/N: 2 chapters in one day! Wow I can't believe it but I just really wanted to surprise you guys. Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh gx

* * *

Big Bro Chapter 8

7 years later.

"-den. Jaden." a voice called out to him in his sleep. He opened his eyes to reveal his brother Syrus. He was already dressed for something. "Today's the day big bro! Hurry it up or you'll be late." he told him.

That got me wide awake. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner Sy?" Jaden fumbled out of bed.

"I tried to but you sleep like the dead Jay." Syrus retorted.

Today was the duel academy entrance exams. Around two years ago Zane and Atticus passed and started there. Zane was even the top duelist of duel academy. Now it was our turn.

Unfortunately Jaden was so excited the night before he couldn't get to sleep at all. Now he was going to be late.

Jaden quickly grabbed a pair of jeans from his dresser drawer not caring witch pair it was. He also put on a very simple white shirt and a black over jacket.

After using the bathroom he grabbed his dueling deck and skipped down the stairs only to trip on the last two steps. Jaden fell to the ground with a thud and groaned. He was going to feel that later.

"Jaden! Please try to be more careful. You don't want to be injured the day you take your dueling exams. Mrs. Truesdale scolded.

"Yes mom!" over the years he lived here he got used to calling her mom and Mr. Truesdale dad now.

"Here you go I made you some toast and jam you can eat on your way. Zane and Syrus left already.

* * *

At duel academy test exams

Jaden barley made it in time. He looked around until he found his brother Syrus. "Hey Syrus did you duel yet?"

"Hey big bro. yeah I just finished mine. I barely won though." his face fell a little.

"Aw come on Sy! I'm sure you're giving yourself less credit then what you're saying." Jaden believed in his brother. He looked over the field and noticed someone familiar. "Hey is that Bastion Misawa?" Jaden pointed in the area he was at.

"Oh. Yeah it is Bastion. And it looks like he just won to." Syrus was glad for Bastion one of their friends from duel elementary. "Alexis passes hers too just to let you know."

"Really? Good for her." he had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey you should really duel soon because I think that was one of the last ones." he didn't want his big bro to not be accepted.

"Crap." Jaden frowned wondering if he wasn't going to make it to duel academy.

* * *

"I'm sorry to interrupt but one last applicant Jaden Yuki has arrived to take his exam Mr. Crowler." said a duel academy employee.

"Did you just call me Mr.?" Dr. Crowler said annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here miss." he tried to correct his last mistake.

"I have a PhD in dueling and earned the title Dr. thank you! Tell him he'll have to just come back next year." he glared at the man. A teacher that was listening to the conversation walked to the two.

"Nonsense. I'll duel him personally myself Dr. Crowler." said Fonda Fontaine. She knew the boy's mother before she even if she didn't know him Dr. Crowler had no right to send an applicant home without testing his duel skills.

"Wha! Don't bother with the slacker!" Dr. Crowler protested.

"I've made my decision and it's final. Someone please notify Jaden to test arena 3." Fontaine stood her ground unfazed by the older man.

* * *

"Jaden Yuki report to test arena 3. I repeat. Jaden Yuki report to test arena 3." a voice said over the intercom.

"Well I guess that's my cue Sy." Jaden thought he would be going home but now he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"You can do it big bro!" Syrus cheered.

* * *

Test arena 3

"So I guess you're my opponent Ms.-" he didn't know her name yet.

"Mrs. Fonda Fontaine. I volunteered myself when I heard your name." she told him.

"Why?" Jaden said curiously.

"Because I knew your mother here at duel academy. She taught me everything she knows about being a nurse and head dorm teacher." she placed her right hand over where her heart is. "I'm truly sorry about what happened to your parents." she said her condolences. During the training she was receiving from Mrs. Yuki had meant a lot to Fonda and it was a tragedy what happened.

Wait so the school nurse knew his mother? At the mention of the accident he felt guilty of that night. Over the years with the Truesdales he felt finally like his old self before his parents were killed. And that guilt never left from day one and would still be with him for the rest of his life. "Thanks. Let's get this duel started."

"Yes lets. I'll start us off and just because your Mrs. Yuki's son I won't go easy." she drew her hand. "I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode. (Water/ beast-warrior/ level 4/ atk-1400/ def-1000.)I set a face down and end turn." she actually wasn't using her real deck, as this was just a test deck.

Jaden smiled as he thought of the perfect plan if her face down didn't follow through. "I use polymerization to fuse together elemental Hero Heat and Lady Heat." they both would have combined into Elemental Hero Inferno. Hero heat-(fire/ pyro/ level 4/ att- 1600/ def- 1200) Lady Heat- (fire/ pyro/ level 4/ atk-1300/ def-1000) Inferno-(fire/ pyro/ level 8/ atk-2300/ def-1600)

"Sorry but that's not going to happen. I use magic jammer." Fontaine discarded Aqua Madoor to be able to use the effect.

"No way!" his fire fusion monster was negated." I'll just place hero heat in attack mode and attack Mother Grizzly." the said card was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

Fontaine- 3800

"I can special summon another water monster from my deck to the field as long as its 1500 or less attack." she looked through the test deck until she decided on what monster she wanted but also fit the requirement. "I chose Star Boy" (water/ aqua/ level 2/ atk- 1050/ def-500)

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"I play Mermaid Knight in attack mode. With the effect of Star Boy Mermaid Knight gains 500 atk and your Hero Heat loses 400. I play giant trunade. All your spells and traps go back to your hand. I then attack hero heat with my Mermaid Knight." (Water/ aqua/ level 4/ atk-2000/ def- 700)

Jaden- 3200

"I'm not finished. Star Boy will attack you directly." Jaden braced himself for impact.

Jaden- 2150

"Wow your pretty good Ms Fontaine." he complemented. "I need to catch up. I play Lady Heat in attack mode and I use miracle fusion. I can fuse both hero heat and lady heat as long as I remove them from play. I summon Nova Master!" (Fire/ warrior/ level 8/ atk-2600/ def-2100)

"Nova master? I never heard of him before." Ms Fontaine had said.

"Next I play heroes bond and summon Sparkman and Voltic. I attack star boy with Nova Master." Sparkman-(light/ warrior/ level 4/ att-1600/ def-1000) voltic-(light/ thunder/ level 4/ atk-1000/ def-1500)

Fontaine- 2650

"Then I attack Mermaid Knight with Sparkman. And Voltic will attack you directly."

Fontaine- 150

"Nice turn there will you be able to keep your luck going?" she said.

"Of course. When Voltic deals damage to the opponent he can special summon an elemental hero that was removed from play. Your life points would hit zero."

Fontaine- 0

"Wow you really turner the duel around Jaden. Welcome to duel academy." she congratulated. The audience was also giving their approval.

I spot Alexis in the audience next to Zane. I waved to her and she waved back with a smile.

Yes! Duel academy here I come.

* * *

A/N: next is first day of duel academy. Thanks to all who favorite, followed or reviewed. I'm not sure when next chapter will be. Until next time!


	9. New and Old faces

A/N: I wanted this chapter out before my birthday on Friday the 21st so here you guys go! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh gx

* * *

Big Bro Chapter 9

The Truesdale household

Jaden never been this excited in his life, well maybe meeting Joey Wheeler when he was seven is pretty close. After he had won his duel with Ms. Fontaine and came home to have mom and dad congratulate us for making it.

They had made Jaden's favorite meal and Syrus got to pick what side they'd eat with it. Winged Kuriboh was flying around playfully in the kitchen as they ate.

"What dorms do you think you guys will be sorted in?" Mrs. Truesdale asked her youngest sons. "Zane is already in his 3rd year of obelisk blue. Time sure goes by."

"And remember we won't treat you any different if you end up in slifer or ra." Mr. Truesdale added.

"Uh thanks. I seriously don't care witch one I get into as long as Sy's with me." Jaden said as he ate a handful of fried shrimp.

"Same here big bro. I'm really scared to room with someone I don't know. Also I'm pretty sure I'm going to be in slifer because I barley passed." Syrus said his two cents.

"You also have me too even if were probably going to be in different dorms." Zane seriously said.

"t-thank you Zane." it was always hard speaking with Zane but Jaden somehow made it easier. If he never became his brother he had a feeling he and Zane would have gone distant.

"Now we just need to wait a few days for our letters to arrive to say our school schedules and dorm info." Jaden smirked at the thought. He couldn't wait.

A few days passed and they had gotten their duel academy letters. Excited they ran into their room and sat on their beds.

"You read first big bro..." Syrus was suddenly nervous. What if they were in different dorms? What if they weren't in the same class rooms? He didn't want to be separated from Jaden but proceeded to think the worst.

"alright." he opened the envelope to reveal a red letter. He skimmed the page to find out he was in slifer hence the red colored letter. The letter itself talked about what to expect at duel academy and his class schedule for Monday through Friday leaving the weekend to be free to do whatever they wanted. Also it mentions the head dorm for red was a professor Lyman Banner.

"What did you get?" Syrus questioned.

"Slifer red. Why don't you go ahead and open yours Sy?" he told the bluenette.

"O-ok. Here goes." he opened the envelope after a few moments hesitating. It was also a red letter. "Yay! We're both in the same dorm. What's your room number?" he walked over to Jaden's bed so they can compare their dorm number and classed. "Wow it's the same! How cool. I was worried for awhile."

"We will receive our uniforms when we arrive at duel academy since they don't know our sizes yet..." he seen that on the letter." what does your classed look like?" out of their six classes they had four if the same. They were quite lucky.

After arriving at duel academy he ran into a boy with dark blue hair. If he never met Zane and Syrus he would have been surprised to see someone with blue hair. Then again Yugi, king of games has like 3 different colors so it's not as uncommon as one might think.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Didn't see you there. Is this your first year?" his smile turned into a huge grin. "

I didn't keep him waiting for my answer. "Yeah. So is my brother

"Jesse Anderson's my name. I'm a first year too. What dorm did you guys get in? I'm in obelisk blue."

"Slifer red. But that doesn't effect my dueling skill." he tried to brush off any doubts Jesse might have of him just because he is in red.

"We should duel sometime then. I look forward to it." he smiled at the thought.

We were talking for a while until Jaden saw a duel spirit appear behind Jesse. It called out a noise and jumped around the boy they just met. Jaden blinked a few times watching the spirit play around Jesse. Winged Kuriboh soon joined them and he and the blue spirit looked like they were playing tag.

Now it was Jesse's turn to be surprised. "Whoa! You got a duel spirit! I never met someone else who had one let alone could see them."

"Me neither. Winged Kuriboh seems to like um... what's your duel spirits name?" it's not even been a day and he already loving his first year.

"Ruby." he answered.

Syrus wished he could see them as well. But then again sometimes they were pretty scary, like Yubel from when they were seven. But overall he was glad big bro already made a friend regardless whether or not he had the ability to see spirits.

"There you guys are. I've been looking all over for you guys." a female voice said.

"Oh. Hi Alexis. What dorm- never mind." Jaden was about to ask what dorm she got in but she was already wearing an obelisk blue uniform. He blushed a little at how the girls uniform was cute on her. He was slightly disappointed they weren't in the same dorm but at least he had Syrus with him.

"Who's this?" she suddenly noticed her friends were not alone.

"I'm Jesse Anderson." he introduced himself.

"Alexis Rhodes. I see you two aren't in uniform yet." she said to her childhood friends.

"We both got into slifer red. But I doubt that would stop us all from hanging out." Jaden scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I would hope not. I look forward to seeing you guys soon but unfortunately it's time for the dorms welcoming feasts. You should probably head back to the red dorms." she gave them a warm hearted smile before she waved goodbye and left.

"So how do you guys know her?" Jesse said curiously.

"All of us are childhood friends, ever since duel elementary." Syrus supplied.

"Neat. She's really pretty dontcha guys think?" Jesse said his opinion. Jaden and Syrus both nodded in agreement.

* * *

At slifer dorm

Jaden and Syrus checked out their room. It wasn't anything extraordinary but it fit them both well. At home they had individual beds but here it was bunk beds. After a few minutes they decided to head to the slifer dining room.

"What do you think they will serve?" Syrus wondered as they walked down the stairs.

"Don't know." he said as he heard Syrus scream and fall down. He turned around to see an overweight tabby cat that had a look saying 'if I wasn't so fat id claw your face.'

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" he tried explaining to the cat with no success. "I knew that wouldn't work." he said frowning as the cat lazily wobbled away.

"I see you met Pharaoh." a man said. Whoever was the man Jaden didn't know how the man saw anything as his eyes were closed.

"Pharaoh? Oh you mean the cat. I won't be getting in his way anymore." he stopped but then added quietly the word "hopefully."

"That's good to hear. I'm your head dorm, Professor Lyman Banner. Now why don't you students find a seat inside?

"Fine with me." Jaden said.

Inside plates were filled with fish and other varies foods. But nothing overly fancy. The two boys found empty seats and sat down.

"If we didn't know the head dorm was a man id think it was a crazy cat lady." Jaden whispered at Syrus causing him to giggle. He stared at his fish. Talk about a fancy feast.

Their head dorm walked in front and started talking. "I'm Professor Lyman Banner your head dorm if you haven't already guessed." he introduced himself. "why don't we start off the year by saying something about yourselves." he saw one of the student he just spoke to moments before was already digging into the feast. "you, over their why don't you start."

But said boy didn't hear a word he said.

"Big bro. he's talking to you. Say something about yourself." Syrus tugged on the brunette's shirt sleeve.

"Something about me?" he said as he swallowed the last bite he took. "How about this. I really love duel monsters." he grinned not thinking about what he said.

"But big bro, they already know that! I mean you wouldn't be at duel academy if you didn't like the game."

"Oh yeah. oops." he chuckled a bit.

* * *

Sometime later

After they had finished eating they decided to look for Bastion Misawa. They looked and looked but no signs of him. After an hour they went for a break under a tree.

"Do you even know what dorm Bastion is in? Obviously he's not in slifer."Syrus asked.

"Nope." Jaden said with a 'pop'.

"What are you guys doing by your lonesome selves?" a familiar figure approached them.

"Hey Atticus." Jaden replied. Zane was also with him. "We tried to find Bastion Misawa but we failed miserably."

"Really? I heard he got into ra yellow. I think he's writing duel equations on his dorm walls. Kind of strange if you ask me."

"Sounds like something he'd do." Syrus said aloud.

"So how's the dorm?" Zane suddenly asked in the silence. Sometimes he may seem to come off as a bit cruel but he cared for both his little brothers.

"Good. Just like home as we share the same room together." Syrus told him.

Zane's lips formed into a small smile. He didn't know what those two would do without the other.

* * *

Meanwhile with Alexis

"We're finally here Lexi! After years of waiting, we get our turn." Mindy said happily.

"I know right? I don't have to just hear my older brother's stories; we'll have some of our own now!" Jasmine agreed with her friend.

"Plus who knew we would end up in the same room here at the dorms. The year is starting off great." Alexis felt lucky.

"There were a lot of cute boys at the obelisk blue welcoming dinner." Jasmine brought up.

"You got that right. Like who was that blue haired hottie!" Mindy would just love to hand him her number.

"Blue haired- oh you mean Jesse!" the only other person besides Zane and Syrus who had blue hair was Jesse the boy she just met today.

"Jesse? Is there something you're not telling us? You're moving fast Alexis." Jasmine teased. However they were both surprised to hear she knew the boys name.

Alexis's cheeks turned a shade of red. "It's not that! I just met the guy today. He was talking to Jaden and Syrus. That's how I knew his name."

"Jeez Lexi cant you take a joke? Besides she has her eyes set on a certain brunette Jasmine." Mindy snickered.

Alexis didn't think her face could get any hotter she was proven wrong. "enough." she said to them annoyed, but she also didn't deny it.

* * *

A/N: I don't know when the next chapter is going to be but Im probally going to concentrate on editing past chapters now my beta is coming back. Until next time.


	10. First Day Of School

A/N: sorry it's been a while! I got in a funk where I didn't feel like writing and before I knew it months had gone by. Thanks to all who reviewed, Favored and followed. Now hope you like this chapter which hasn't been this long since chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx

* * *

Big Bro Chapter 10

Jaden's snores could be heard from the slifer dorm cabin. Syrus woke up some time before and going back to sleep would be next to impossible. The bluenette groaned turned over to look at the time from the dorms generic clock.

6:55 am

The small boy groaned again seeing the time. After a few minutes of 'waking' up, he climbed down from the middle bunk bed. He grabbed his red uniform and started to get ready for the first school day of duel academy. Syrus was thankful the showers were empty; at least getting up early had some perks. He had gotten braver over the years but he was still a shy person (which he doubts he'll ever out grow that.)

He wondered what the first day would be like. If it was with his big bro it probably wouldn't be too bad.

After his shower he stood in front of the mirror to look at his slifer uniform. He still couldn't believe he was actually a duel academy student. Kids who played duel monsters dreamed to go here. Even though he was the lowest rank, he was happy enough for getting in the school. Just as he headed out people in red uniforms where just getting up.

Heading back to his dorm room to see if Jaden was awake, so they could start eating breakfast. He wasn't surprised to see him still in bed snoring away. The alarm was going off but he was sleeping completely thru it. He walked over and shut off the alarm and taking his deck he set on the counter the night before. Turing his attention to the brunette he spoke to him. "Jaden. Wake up." But the attempt failed.

Syrus was going to have to cheat. "Hurry! The eggs and bacon is almost gone Jay!" Jaden shot up from his bed completely awake now. He quickly put on his uniform and picked up his dueling deck.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go before there are no more left!" He said grabbing his brother with his free hand and headed towards the slifer cafeteria.

The cafeteria was not running low on bacon and eggs; in fact it wasn't bacon and eggs at all. The menu was breakfast sausage and toast with jam or cereal. Drinks consisted of milk, chocolate milk or orange juice.

"Hey that's not bacon and eggs!" Jaden said disappointed. He looked at Syrus for an answer.

"Sorry. You brought me here before I could tell you. I couldn't wake you by normal means so I baited you with food. I didn't want you to be late on our first day of school." He explained.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be late either." Jaden agreed.

"So you're not mad?" He asked hopefully.

"Nah! You're just lucky I like sausage and toast as much as like eggs and bacon." He smirked playfully as he dished up food on his plate. "Just try not to make a habit of it."

"Of course! You're the best big bro." Syrus said in relief.

* * *

School Schedule Jaden

Breakfast (6:30-7:45)

1st hour- Professor Lyman Banner (8:00-9:00)

2nd hour- Professor Midori Hibiki (9:05-10:05)

3rd hour- Dr. Crowler (10:10-11:10)

4th hour- Ms. Fonda Fontaine (11:15 -12:15)

Lunch (12:16-12:46)

5th hour- Professor Sartyr (12:51-1:51)

6th hour- Professor Stein (1:56-2:56)

Dinner (5:00- 6:30)

Syrus's schedule was the same except Ms. Fontaine and professor Sartyr were switched. Walking to their first hour class professor Lyman Banner. Sitting down with a few minutes to spare, he looked around disappointed to not find Alexis, Jesse or Bastion. In fact there were no ra yellows or obelisk blues in the classroom.

"Greetings everyone! I'm Professor Banner your teacher. It's the First class of the first day of the year. And I have many things to teach you." The teacher who had Pharaoh tucked into his arms gained the attention of all the students in front of the class. "You might be wondering why there are only slifer reds here? It's because this is sort of a homeroom as well as your first hour and what better than to that with than your dorms leader." He set the chubby cat down who meowed and sat down rather lazily.

After a few minutes of roll call (which everyone was accounted for) he started with his lessen. "Now let's start with something easy." He clicked a button and an image showed up on the projector screen. It was a magic card with lots of swirls. The text box and name of the card was blocked off. "You guys should recognize this one. I mean the king of games used this card plenty of times himself. Um… you there! Your name?" He pointed to Syrus who shrunk in his chair. He was hoping not to be chosen to answer a question, let alone the first one of the year.

"S-Syrus…" He almost couldn't find his voice.

"What is the name of this card and what can it do?" Professor Banner quizzed.

"Um… p-pol-"Syrus was getting nervous from being put on the spot. He knew the cards name, how could he not? He had it in his deck, Big Bro had it in his and anyone else he thought of had it. Jaden looked reassuringly at him hoping it would help him get out of his frozen state. Syrus saw this and took a big gulp. "P-POLYMERZAION!" he hadn't meant to shout it out but that was the only way he could say it at the moment. Getting some weird stares from his fellow slifers (except his big bro) causing his cheeks to match the color of their uniform.

"Ah… Yes that is correct." The teacher was taken slightly aback from the student's loud voice and wondering if he should find somebody else to answer the second part. "How about you next to Syrus?"

"Jaden. Jaden Yuki." He replied.

"Jaden can you answer what polymerization does?" So this was the boy to defeat Ms. Fontaine at the test exams.

"It allows you to combine two or more weaker monsters into a more powerful one." The brunette said confident.

"Correct. Polymerization is a powerful card in duel monsters, but it's not the only card you can use to combine monsters with. In this lesson I'll be teaching you about fusing, fusion monsters and of course support cards to help you with all that." Jaden smiled. Now this was a class made for him!

* * *

Second hour

"Hi Alexis!" Jaden said brightly at seeing the blonde girl in the classroom. He was happy to see she was at least in one of his classes.

"Hey yourself." She smiled back. "Hi Syrus. How was your first class?" Alexis asked them both.

"Great. My favorite class so far!" which caused her to laugh.

"It's the only class you had so far."

"Hey it set the record pretty high, I have a hard time imagining a class that could beat it." He grinned.

"I'm glad you had some fun big bro. At least he didn't embarrass himself like I did." Syrus sulked.

"Don't worry Sy. It's only just the first day and I will be there with you for most of the day." Alexis looked confused at what they were talking about so he told her a quick recap of what happened.

"That happens to even the best of us. And you got me too by your side as well if you ever need it." She tried making him feel better.

"Um… thanks you guys…" His eyes grew watery but not from embarrassment but happy he was cared for so much." I d-don't know what I'd do without you all."

"Everyone take a seat. Class is starting!" the dark haired teacher announces quieting all chatter and movement. "I'm Midori Hibiki and welcome to my class. "

"Hey do you think she's related to Koyo Hibiki?" A random ra yellow student whispered to another ra student.

"I dunno. Maybe." The student shrugged.

In fact it was probably on everyone's mind there. Ms. Hibiki despite not hearing what their saying knew what they were thinking along those lines.

"Yes, I'm related to Koyo Hibiki. He's my younger brother." She signed. This happened last class and will most likely continue for the rest of the day.

"Sweet!" Jaden said softly. Talk about déjà vu. Having another school teacher related to a professional duelist like they did in elementary was mind-blowing. Something like that was like lighting hitting in the same spot twice!

"Today I will be teaching the importance of the graveyard. When a card gets sent there it doesn't mean it's out of play for the rest of the game. You can do that by special summoning a monster or bringing a magic or trap card from the graveyard to either your field or hand. It could be your key to surviving another turn or even put you in the lead. My deck itself revolves around special summoning monsters. This can be very useful if you use it right. I'm here to help you with that." Ms. Hibiki lectured. "Can anyone name a card that special summons a monster and please say your name?"

"Alexis Rhodes and one example is The Warrior returning alive. Although it only works on warriors." She supplied.

"Good job Alexis. Can anyone name a monster or even a trap card that can special summon too?"

"Chazz Princeton the name and you better remember it. Vampire Lord, As long as it's destroyed by magic and spells, it will come back your next turn." He said his ego big as Seto Kaiba's battle city blimp.

"Excellent. Now traps?" she said while ignoring the boy's rudeness.

"Hero Signal. It's a trap that brings another one less than 1400 attack points to the field after the one you had out is destroyed. Jaden Yuki's the name." Chazz glared at him. He was the one who defeated Fonda Fontaine, now he's answering questions as it was nothing. Who does he think he is? He himself wasn't impressed; he could defeat the ten Fontaines in his sleep without a sweat. And just because he was able to answer one question correct didn't mean he was going to be the next king of games. That title of course was reserved for him, Chazz Princeton! He'll defiantly put him in his place very soon.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Only one person last hour could come up with one." Ms. Hibiki smirked at the class.

* * *

Third hour

Jaden, Syrus and Alexis walked together to Dr. Crowler's class since they all had him next.

"Just to give you guys a heads up. Dr. Crowler is not a very…" she searched for a word to describe Crowler. "Fun." She finished. She noticed him the day of the test exam and what she seen had not been pretty. But I guess you can't win them all.

"I'm sure the guy isn't too bad Lex." Jaden brushed off as they entered the classroom revealing a teacher yelling at some slifer student.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to step on your f-foot Dr. Crowler." Said a much freighted student who was almost as small as Syrus was.

"That still doesn't make it right you slifer slacker! What if you broke it? Being stomped on the first day of school wasn't on my to do list." Dr. Crowler barked at the boy who yelped in return.

"I-It won't happen again. Really!" He looked like he was going to cry any minute.

Seeing as the boy learned his lesson he decided to end the conversation for good. "You better not! Now scram, I got a class to teach." The boy didn't need to be told twice and found his way to his seat glad he was out of that situation.

"Um big bro… he's not bad. He's _worse_!" Syrus whispered not wanting to be next one in line to be yelled at by Crowler. Suddenly though he was glad he wasn't alone in this class.

"How can somebody like him call himself a teacher?" Jaden frowned at how Dr. Crowler treated the slifer.

"Well sadly the world has people like him." Alexis said as she went to sit by Jasmine and Mindy. Jaden and Syrus sat down as well.

"We are going to have a pop quiz on what you know or don't_ know." _He had an evil smirk on his face. It was another way to show off how bad slifers are towards obelisk blue_. _At the mention of a quiz the whole class groaned.

Jaden looked at the quiz that was handed out.

_Scapegoat gives you how many beast tokens?_

3

2

4

5

_What level is Blue-Eyes White Dragon?_

_5_

_6_

_9_

_8_

_How much life points does Solemn Judgment cost?_

Half

2000

3000

1000

_What is Gaia the Dragon's Champion's fusion material?_

Gaia The Fierce Knight and Baby Dragon

Curse of Dragon and Gaia The Fierce Knight

Roboyarou and Seiyaryu

Flame Swordsman and Curse of Dragon

_Who was the first to lose in the battle city tournament?_

Joey Wheeler

Mai Valentine

Ryou Bakura

Seto Kaiba

That was the first five questions out of thirty. This is going to be a long hour… by the time Jaden finished the bell rang.

" Everyone make sure to hand in your quiz before you leave!" Dr. Crowler reminded them. As Jaden handed his in the teacher recognized as the boy who was lucky to be here. If it was up to him the boy would be packing his bags sending him home. The feeling was mutual with Jaden.

* * *

Forth Hour

Jaden said goodbye to his brother wishing him luck as this was the first class that they won't be sharing together. He also said farewell to Alexis as well.

"There you are! I was wondering if I ever was going to see you today." Bastion remarked.

"Har har." Jaden faked laughed.

"Anyways. Has the day been treating you well?" He inquired.

"Mostly. Dr. Crowler is just… something else."

"Yeah. I had the misfortune of having him second hour." Even though he's in ra yellow he treats slifers like anybody else. He's one of the few not corrupted into thinking just because you're a higher rank means your better.

"Hey if it ain't Jay." A familiar blue haired friend joined them.

"Jesse!" Jaden's mood brightened up when he saw his newest friend. Ruby was sitting on his shoulder. Unless you could see duel spirits to the rest he was invisible. Winged Kuriboh appeared and went to play with Ruby.

"Hi. I'm Jesse Anderson." He offered a hand to bastion to shake.

"Bastion Misawa. Nice to meet you Jesse." He gladly shook his hand.

"Same." The three of them proceeded to talk about various dueling strategy until class started.

"Can I have everyone's attention? Good. I'd start off by introducing myself as Fonda Fontaine. Most of you will probably recognize me from the test exams." She smiled at the classroom lingering on Jaden for a few seconds more than everyone else. If his parents were alive they'd be so proud she thought. She remembered when Mrs. Yuki was still alive and teaching her to become a nurse, she was a very kind woman. It tragic that Jaden lost both parents in one night but in return he got another family who cares for him deeply as his parents would have.

"Health is important in real life. It's also important in duel monsters. You can either take away heath points or gain some back. But be mindful that shouldn't be your only goal when you duel. I mean you wouldn't want to do that until your opponent runs out of cards, which would be a waste of time. Here you will learn many ways to gain or lose them.

Ah so much better than Dr. Crowler.

* * *

Lunch

If lunch was a class Jaden would be an A+ student but of course was not. Jaden, Jesse, Bastion and Syrus was about to sit down with their lunch when Alexis and her two friends; Mindy and Jasmine spotted them. Almost immediately the two girls noticed Jesse, whom yesterday was talking how hot he was.

"Hi, I'm like Mindy. I didn't get a chance to greet you yesterday at the dorm welcoming feast." She looked at him with a dreamy face. Before Jesse could reply Jasmine, pushed her friend out of the way.

"Hey, I'm Jasmine and I think you're so cool!" Alexis just face palmed her face while Jesse seemed clueless.

"Why thank you girls." He said smiling back causing them squeal. They both whispered to Alexis of what just happened. The rest of the guys found a spot to sit leaving Jesse to chat it up with the girls.

"A-Alexis did you hear what he said!" Mindy said excitedly.

"Yeah I heard." She said in a less caring voice. They both do way too much fangirling.

"He smiled right at us!" Jasmine cheered. Just smile and nod. Smile and nod Alexis thought. Soon their attention went back to talking with the handsome boy Jesse.

"Hey did you just take one of my Marshmallon nuggets!" Bastion accused Jaden. He had five left. Now there were four.

"No. Syrus did." He said seriously on the outside but on the inside Jaden was finding this hilarious.

"Syrus! Did you take one of my Marshmallon nuggets?" he looked at the said person.

"It wasn't me. My big bro here is the one with the bottomless pit!" He lived with him for years so he would know. The ra yellow looked back at Jaden.

"You caught me. Sorry it was calling to me. And I couldn't say no." He raised his hands in defeat.

"Next time Jesse's sitting next to you." Bastion stated.

"Hey guys did I miss anything?" Jesse finally joined them after the saying goodbye to Mindy and Jasmine.

* * *

Hours later after dinner at slifer red dorm cafeteria

Jaden, Jesse, Bastion and Syrus were telling stories. But depending on the card's level would determine how scary your story had to be.

"… and then he fell into dirty swamp water!" Syrus finished. He had gotten Kuriboh.

"Not scary!" Jesse told him.

"It was a low level card!" Syrus defended.

"Sill…"

"Hello students what are you playing." Professor Banner was curious.

"We are telling scary stories. Higher the level, scarier the story must be." Jaden explained.

"Sounds fun. Could I try?"

"Sure. Anything would be better than Syrus's story." Bastion said as a 'hey' was heard from the small boy.

Professor Banner turned the top card over to reveal powerful monster. "So once I had a cousin named Bruce. He was a very good scientist that could rival up to Albert Einstein. Anyways one day he got into a lab accident. That accident forever changed him. You see whenever somebody got him angry he would then transform into a ferocious green beast. He was so powerful he could destroy many cities and anyone who would cross his path." He paused to look at his audience. "Bruce wasn't evil by any means but once he turned he would lose his free will of the mind. He tried many times to find a cure but all his attempts failed. Not wanting to risk getting angry again, he moved far away from any civilization so they would be safe from his other form. Bruce chose to live the burden of living alone for the sake of others as long as the beast still remains' inside him. "Professor Banner finished. " How was it?"

"Wow. That was a bit sad, but pretty good!" Jaden complemented, the others agreeing as well.

"Do you really have a cousin named Bruce?" Syrus asked. He was the most affected by the professor's story; well it doesn't take much to scare him.

"Nah. I made it up. Now you kids don't stay up to late." He waved goodbye and left the cafeteria.

A/N: Sorry couldn't resist putting the hulk (I do not own) in Banner's scary story because of their last names. Anyways since its winter I won't get to the library very much but when I do I'll try to make the chapters bigger like this one!

Happy Holidays- Charizard


	11. Chazz and Crowler Trouble

A/N: Hi everyone! I don't really have anything to say other than thanks to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX

* * *

Big Bro Chapter 11

"Whoa! I hardly recognized you Jaden." Gawked Atticus. He and Zane decided to visit them at the slifer red dorm. "Do they feed you guy's hippos and elephants for dinner?" He noticed Jaden's sudden weight gain; the brunette looked blown up like a Balloon Lizard.

"You know big bro. He's like a hobbit. Eats second breakfast, second lunch, second dinner…" Syrus reminded them.

"Yes… and don't forget all the snacks he eats in between all of those." Zane added.

"Hey I'm like right here! And I think I know my own weight, I'm not-"Jaden looked down and was surprised he couldn't see his feet. His stomach was completely sticking out.

"Not skinny anymore?" Atticus finished what he was saying.

"Very funny. Is this a prank or something?" Jaden asked a bit perplexed. "What's next? Zane singing the Macarena?"

"It's not a joke. You did that yourself big bro." Syrus recalled.

"But Zane could-"Atticus attempted.

"No." Zane interrupted. He was not singing anything even if you gave him the rarest of duel monster cards.

"Oh well. That would have been a sight though." Atticus played the image in his head and snorted which caused Zane to glare at him.

Jaden wobbled over to their dorm room mirror still shocked at his appearance. He wasn't this fat yesterday. Where did all this weight come from? "Holy Kuriboh's…" He clearly lost his mind!

"You'll just have to except this is the new you Jay." Syrus began. "Nothing can help you now… sorry big bro."

"No! Noooo!" Jaden wailed.

"Arghhhhh!" Jaden yelled shooting up on his bed into a sitting position.

"Whoa. What's wrong big bro?" Syrus was just putting on his slifer red jacket and hovered over his brother in concern...

"Argh. I had the worst nightmare! I was really fat and…" He trailed off. Jaden looked down to see he was his normal self again. "Thank god for my super fast metabolism! I shouldn't have eaten all that ice cream last night…" He stated.

"Even if you were the size of a cow I wouldn't treat you any different than I am now." Syrus said truthfully but seemed to just notice he rhymed. "Hey I rhymed! I didn't do that on purpose." He pointed out.

"Thanks Sy… I'd do the same with you." He said chuckling.

* * *

After Class Third Hour

"Hey Dr. Crowler! I need to talk to you." An obelisk blue student requested.

"What is it Chazz?" Dr. Crowler wondered what this was all about.

"I hate that slifer slacker Jaden and I know you hate him as well." He started.

"Yes what about it?" Dr. Crowler seemed interested.

"How about a duel between Jaden and me?" Chazz proposed his plan. "That slifer slacker needs a reminder on the difference between us obelisks and them!"

"Oh I like the sound of that! I'll arrange a duel as soon as possible. Just make sure you wipe the floor with him!" The obelisk blue teacher clarified smirking.

"It will be my pleasure." He declared.

"Now go to class. I don't want to be blamed for you being late!" Dr. Crowler bellowed.

* * *

Last hour Dr. Crowler handed back the quizzes they did the other day. Jaden's and Syrus's quiz was both D's but Jaden figured it had mostly to do with the teacher's hate for anyone but obelisks than doing poorly. They both weren't A+ students but they had to really_ '_try' to get an F_. _Maybe after school he could compare it with Alexis's quiz since she's an obelisk blue.

The rest of the day went by very quickly. Syrus went to the card shop to exchange some DP points for new cards so; he decided to call Alexis to see where she was currently at. Why didn't he think of this when he was looking for Bastion? Oh well. His call finally made it thru.

"Hey Alexis." He greeted.

"Hi Jaden. What's up?" She asked.

"Can I see that test from third hour? I want to compare mine to yours." He told her.

"Oh. Sure, I'm at the girls' dorm right now with Mindy and Jasmine. Why don't you meet me at the front?" She suggested.

"Okay, cool. See you soon. Bye."

On his way over to the girl's dorm he bumped into another student.

"Sorry. I didn't mean- oh hi Atticus!" Jaden recognized Alexis's brother.

"Hey don't worry about it Jay." He assured. "So where you are headed?"

"The girl's dorm, Alexis is giving me her quiz so I can compare them." He answered.

"The girl's dorm huh? I'm actually going there too." He beamed. "There's so many hot babes that I can chat with there! Anyways is they're a particular girl you have on your mind?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Wha-What are you…" Jaden's face went scarlet and was speechless he was on how blunt the older teen can be on this certain topic.

"So there is someone?" He teased seeing his red face. "Is it my sister?" The brunettes face turned even redder than before. "Hey don't worry. I think you're a cool guy Jaden and if you're interested in my baby sister that way I wouldn't have a problem." Atticus spoke truthfully but then became more serious. "But this replies to every male, even you Jaden; if you hurt her in any way at all her big brother will come find you!" He warned.

"Yeah… I understand." The slifer nodded in understanding.

"Excellent. Looks like we arrived. But if you need any advise just call." They stopped in front of the dorm.

"Thanks Atticus." His face finally cooled down.

"Hey there you are Jaden. Atticus what are you doing here?" She questioned her brother. Before he could answer back Mindy beat him to it.

"I invited him over Lex. He gave me his number at the obelisk welcoming feast." She gushed. "What? Don't give me that look when you invited Jaden over!"

"Hey he's the one that called!" Alexis defended.

"Oh sure, like that really makes a difference. Have fun you two." Jasmine playfully winked at the Alexis and Jaden making them blush badly.

"Hey let's go to the beach. I'm a boss at surfing!" Atticus insisted.

"You bet!" Mindy agreed.

"Sounds like fun." Jasmine said excitedly.

The three of them left to get their swimming gear leaving the Jaden and Alexis alone.

"Um… sorry about them." She apologized.

"It's fine. I've known them since elementary school, so their antics are really nothing new." He chuckled lightly.

"Here, the quiz you asked for." She gave him the paper. "But why do you want to compare them?" she wondered.

"You know how Dr. Crowler is with slifers. While I know I wouldn't get every question right, I knew I wouldn't have done this bad!"

"So you're thinking he purposely marked your quiz worse than you got?" She said frowning. Normally she would say that was preposterous but this was Dr. Crowler, so she wasn't entirely sure.

"Yeah. Oh we have the same answer for these ones! But he marked it wrong on mine…" He showed her what he just had discovered.

"Y-Your right! This is completely inexcusable and you're probably not the only one he did this on." She stormed angrily.

"We should repor-"Jaden's phone rang commanding for him to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Jaden. This is Chancellor Sheppard. I'm calling to inform you on a duel you'll take place in. I was impressed with your duel with Ms. Fontaine when Dr. Crowler suggested you be in another duel I couldn't say no." Shepherd informed him.

"Wha-! With who?" Jaden asked agitated with Dr. Crowler even more. Alexis could only hear one side of the conversation and was confused.

"With an obelisk blue actually. Have you heard of Chazz Princeton? Anyways at first I was going to decline it but Dr. Crowler said it was a great opportunity to show that ranks aren't everything." He explained. Jaden doubted Crowler really thought that.

"When?"

"Sorry for such a late notice but tonight. Please come to the dueling arena at five. I look forward to seeing you duel again. Goodbye!" Chancellor Sheppard hung up.

"So what was that all about?" Alexis wondered.

"Apparently I'm dueling Chazz Princeton tonight and I have Dr. Crowler to thanks for that!" He scowled.

"What! You got to be kidding me." She hissed.

"I'm afraid I'm not kidding. It's actually in an hour…" Only an hour to work on his deck for any changes.

* * *

An hour later with all Jaden's friends and people who was interested in the duel between them was at the duel arena.

Both students equipped themselves with a duel disk and each walked to one side of the dueling arena. They shuffled their decks before giving it to the other player to cut in half.

"Ready to lose slacker?" Chazz sneered.

"It's not over till the last card's drawn." Jaden countered.

"Whatever. All I know is your going down!" He yelled. "I'll start. I summon Armed Dragon Level 3 in attack mode!" (Type- Dragon/Wind/Level-3/Atk-1200/Def-900)" I also set two cards face down. I end."

"You can do it Jay!" Jesse shouted from the stands.

"Hey thanks! I draw. I summon Sparkman who attacks you Armed Dragon!" He declared. (Type- Warrior/ Light/ Level 4/Atk- 1600/ def- 1400)

"Sorry slacker but I activate Spellbinding Circle! Stops your monster from moving or changing positions." He immobilized Sparkman.

"Oh well. Then I set a card down." Jaden ended his turn.

"Now I activate my other trap, Ojama Trio. It special summons three Ojama tokens on your side of the field. They cannot be tribute and when they are destroyed you take 300 points of damage. Also I send my Armed Dragon to the Graveyard to Special summon one Armed Dragon level 5 from my hand or deck!" (Type- Dragon/Wind/Level 5/Atk- 2400/Def- 1700) A bigger dragon replaced the smaller one.

"Yikes!"

"That's not all. I use Armed Dragon's effect. I send a monster to the graveyard then select a monster that had equal or less and it is destroyed. I choose one of the Ojama tokens." The Ojama Green token blew up leaving nothing where it was. (Type- Beast/Light/Level 2/Atk- 0/ Def- 1000)" Finally I attack your Sparkman!" Sparkman was sent to the graveyard causing Jaden to wince.

Jaden- 2900 LP

"I activate Hero Signal! I summon Elemental Hero Avian" (Type- Warrior/ wind/ Level 3/ Atk- 1000/ Def- 1000)

"Humph! That measly monster won't help you." Chazz barked. "Before I end I special summon Armed Dragon level 7." The new Dragon was huge easily towering everything. (Type- Dragon/Wind/Level 7/ Atk-2800/Def-1000)

"Don't give up." Alexis encouraged.

"Yeah you'll turn it around; I know you will big bro!" Syrus cheered.

"Like hell your band of cheerleaders will save you!" Chazz glared.

"At least I have support. I don't see anyone cheering you on." It wasn't a question.

"I don't need it to beat the likes of you!" He spat.

"I use another Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together to create Phoenix Enforcer!" (Type- Warrior/Fire/Level 6/Atk- 2100/ Def-1200) "Next I use Fusion Recovery! I add one fusion monster and one Polymerization from my graveyard to my hand."

"Oh you slifers make me sick! Hurry it up already or are you just delaying the time before you lose?" Chazz taunted.

"Nope! I'm going to beat you."

"Ha! You think you can win? My Armed Dragon has more attack points." He Snickered. Even Dr. Crolwer who watching in the stands couldn't hold back his own laughter.

"Not when I fuse Sparkman and Phoenix Enforcer to create Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer! It gains 300 attack points for each hero in the graveyard. Now it has 3700 attack! I attack your Armed Dragon." (Type- Warrior/fire/ Level 8/ Atk-2500/Def-2100)

Chazz- 3100 LP

"H-How dare you!" He said with a growl.

"Nice move Jaden!" Bastion complemented.

"I have faith in you." Zane believed in him.

"Great comeback." Atticus observed.

"Shut up will ya!" Chazz threatened. "Are you done?"

"Almost. I set one card face down then I end." Jaden was growing more confident.

"I use Level Modulation. You draw two cards and I can summon my Armed Dragon Level 7 from the graveyard." The monster came back on the felid and Jaden drew two cards." I cannot do anything else so I set two cards down. End."

"I activate R-Righteous Justice and destroy your two face down cards!" His two face downs were destroyed.

"I summon Wildheart and attack your Armed Dragon with my Shinning Phoenix Enforcer. Then directly attack with Wildheart!" (Type-Warrior/Earth/Level 4/Atk-1500/Def-1600)

Chazz- 700 LP

"Grr. I set a monster face down. Go you slacker!" Chazz was fuming.

"I attack your facedown with Shining Phoenix Enforcer. And Wildheart finishes you off." It revealed to be Soul Tiger. (Type- Beast/Earth/level 4/Atk- 0/Def- 2100)

Chazz- 0 LP

"Dam it! You were just lucky punk!" Chazz dropped to his knees sulking.

Jaden's friends and teachers (except Crowler) crowded him to congratulate him on his victory.

"Marvelous. Great performance Jaden!" Chancellor Sheppard said. "How about being ranked up to Ra yellow?" He offered.

"Nah." He declined right away. Everyone wondered why he said no.

"And why is that?"

"Because I belong in slifer red and wouldn't have it in any other way." Jaden looked specifically at Syrus. Wherever his brother was at was where he wanted to be. Syrus gave an appreciated glance.

"If that's what you want then you'll stay a slifer." Chancellor Sheppard smiled.

"Hey. You should say something about that quiz." Alexis reminded him.

"What is this about a quiz?" The Chancellor asked.

"That's right! Dr. Crowler marked questions purposely wrong on my quiz! I have proof from Alexis quiz as she answered some questions the same as I did yet it wasn't marked wrong." Jaden explained. Everyone present grew angry.

"What! Is this true?" Professor Hibiki hounded the teacher.

"How outrageous!" Ms. Fontaine raged. "A teacher shouldn't abuse his/her power!"

"What is the meaning of this Dr. Crowler?" Chancellor Sheppard demanded an answer.

"I didn't mean to I s-swear!" He said weakly.

"I can't believe this. I'm sorry you leave me no choice. Your fired Crowler!" He roared.

"What! It was just one tiny mistake." He begged.

"To be honest I heard several complaints about you and this is the final straw. Pack your bags Crowler because as of now you're no longer a Duel Academy teacher." Crowler whimpered. Chancellor Sheppard then turned to Jaden. "Sorry this has happened Jaden but I've made sure that it won't again."

"Thanks Chancellor Sheppard."

Later outside the girls dorm (six pm)

"Thanks Alexis. You really had my back today." Jaden told her.

"No problem. You'd do the same with me." Her cheeks were tinted red.

"Of course. Anytime Lex." Alexis leaned forward and kissed him on his right cheek. "Whoa. What was that for?"Jaden was now blushing also.

"For being you." She said with a smile that made his heart melt.

* * *

A/N: Martyn- I know that wasn't what you asked for but I made the dream in the beginning where he was fat just for you!

Until next time- Charizard


	12. Revenge Starts Now!

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh gx

* * *

Big Bro Chapter 12

Jaden tossed and turned during the night. He felt like he was in pain but at the same time it didn't feel like it was his. His pajamas were drenched in cold sweat. He woke up in a gasp and breathing hard. He couldn't remember what his nightmare was about but it felt different and… worse than the time he dreamed he was really fat. It really freaked him out so much he was shaking. He had a feeling that he had nightmares similar to this during the week but it wasn't as strong. He looked at the clock which said 8:05. He didn't think he could go back to sleep.

Getting up from his bed he looked up at Syrus's bed to see if he woke him up but surprisingly not. He grabbed some day clothes to wear and went into the dorm's bathroom. After a long shower he came back to his and Syrus's room. Syrus by this time was awake and changed.

"Wow… I couldn't believe when I saw your bed was empty. And the fact it's the weekend where you're not required to get up early makes it even rarer. What's up big bro?" He said with slight concern.

"I… I don't know." Jaden was contemplating whether or not he should tell him about his troubling dream.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Syrus said confused. The look on his face reminded him of the face Jaden wore when he first moved in with them.

"Um…" Jaden was at a loss for words. But he was saved from answering as somebody was knocking at their dorm door. "I got it." Syrus frowned but let it go. For now at least he would.

Jaden opened the door to reveal their good friend Jesse Anderson. Seeing him brightened him up but only a little. "Hello there Jay and Syrus!" He greeted cheerfully. "Do you guys want to take a look at the island? I just wonder what we might find here."

"Sounds like fun." Jaden agreed as he really needed a distraction.

"Great! Well how about you Syrus?" Jesse asked.

"Eh. I think I'll pass…" Syrus was more comfortable staying were he could find his way around.

"Your loss then. Guess it just be Jay and me!" Jesse smirked. "You ready?" he looked at the brunette.

"Yeah just let me grab my duel disk and deck, you'll never know if you need to use it." If someone asked for a duel and he didn't have them it would be a disaster.

"I like the way you think. I don't leave the dorm without them either." He complimented him.

"See you later Syrus. Hey Jesse do you mind if I quick get breakfast? I haven't eaten yet." Jaden said after he heard his stomach rumble.

"Sure."

* * *

Later after getting a bite to eat

"So where did you want to explore Jesse?" Jaden wondered.

"Hmmm. I heard there was an abandoned dorm here on the island. You game?" He asked.

"Sure. But are we even allowed there?" An abandoned dorm sounded something that would be off limits.

"Probably not, does that change your mind?"

"No… I'm sure we can come up with a reason for being there if we get found out." Jaden figured they could at least once.

"Yeah. Hey is something wrong? You don't feel like yourself today." Jesse noticed but hadn't said anything till now.

"I'll be fine." At least he thought it was nothing.

"…if you say so. " Jesse didn't push it any further."Hey Ruby and Kuriboh you guys back already?" They had sent their duel spirits out to find where this abandoned dorm was. "Come on let's follow them."

About a half an hour later they found what they were looking for." Wow it kind of looks like it was a blue dorm." The slifer observed.

"Yeah. I think it was abandoned because some kid died here or something. At least that's what I heard." Jesse told him from what he overheard from people.

"Really? How did he… you know died?"

"Don't know that part. Let's go inside."

The abandoned building looked like something from a haunted mansion. Cobwebs everywhere, the walls were cracked and the paint was coming undone, it was also incredibly dusty. "Reminded me to come back here on Halloween." Jesse said. "Where should we go first?" Ruby answered by standing in a random hall way." The hall way it is then Ruby. Winged Kuriboh can pick next." Jesse's duel spirit did a dance while Kuriboh made a noise which he assumed was an okay.

"So I wonder who's going to replace Dr. Crolwer?" They couldn't possibly have only five classes forever, it's already been over a week. "Whoever it is can't be worse than him."

"Don't jinx it Jay. If someone out there is a worse teacher then whoever hired them should get a brain check." Jesse said while the spirits led the way.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself Jess. Hey Ruby led us to the kitchen." Jaden noticed. Jesse chuckled.

"I hope you're not planning on eating anything here. Any food left here has to be disgusting by now." He asked his friend.

"Of course not! Besides I took an apple from the dorm just in case I got hungry."

"Fitting fruit for slifers. I seen blueberries at the blue dorm, do you think ra yellow has bananas? Anyways I'm surprised you haven't eaten it already."

"Hey I eat a lot but I'm not a glutton. " Jaden shot back.

"Isn't that the same thing Jay?"

"Whatever. Hey looks like Kuriboh found something." His duel spirit was circling around a cupboard and walked over to open it. "Oh look honey. Wow you found something that doesn't spoil very easily. Thanks Kuriboh!" His furry winged friend spoke Kuribohnese (Jaden made that up) and told his partner it was no trouble at all. If Kuriboh was solid Jaden was sure he would rub his head against him like a cat could. Jaden had grabbed one of the honey jars to take back to the dorm.

"So where to next Kuriboh?" Jesse asked. The duel spirit led them somewhere else.

"Dorm rooms huh? Great idea maybe we'll find some cards somebody left here." Jaden said. He put the jar of honey on the bed for the moment.

"Why would someone leave their cards? I sure wouldn't." Jesse's face scrunched up at the thought of abandoning his deck. He would never do that, his cards meant more than a tool to duel with. They were his friends first and cards last.

"Yeah that sounds unbelievable. Besides I think there was a place people went to dump unwanted cards, a well I think." Jaden remembered.

"Ugh that's horrible. No card is useless and if it doesn't work well with your own deck then trade it for something that will." Jesse believed in his cards and the thought of someone throwing them out on purpose gave him goose bumps.

"Oh!" Jaden spotted something.

"What did you find?"

"I remember these from a few years ago! These duel monster comics came with one of Seto Kaiba's cereal boxes. Each one had a duel monster stamp and if you get three of them you can get a free card!" There was about ten of them. "I don't think they take them anymore though." Jaden frowned.

"Yeah now I remember those. I think I Kaiba made a comic version of him beating Yugi. He doesn't like that he lost to the king of games more than once. Now that I think about it He made obelisk the top because he owned that and slifer the lowest because his rival had it. And ra was sort of neutral."

"Wow. He reminds me of Chazz actually. Both rich who thinks their better than everyone else."

"Yup, totally see the comparison."

"Wow I don't have this one. It's the one were Dark Magician Girl is on a quest to find the sages stone." All of a sudden he received a migraine.

"Sounds cool... Hey sorry if I'm sounding like a broken record but are you okay?" Jesse noticed this change.

"J-Just a headache that's all-"Jaden had begun to slur his words and fell dropping the comic. Before he hit the floor Jesse caught him so he wouldn't hit his head or anything.

"Jaden…! Jay please say something!" Jesse cried out.

* * *

Meanwhile with Syrus

Syrus was outside the slifer dorm beside the cliff. His brain started to hurt trying to figure out this morning. He heard footsteps approach behind him. It was Alexis Rhodes.

"Hey what's with the long face Syrus? Where's Jaden?" It was nearly lunch time and wanted to ask him if he was up for a bite to eat together. She really cared for him and hoped their relationship might grow into something more in the future.

"He's with Jesse exploring the island. And I'm worried about Jaden." If someone can get a straight answer from him it would be her. He wasn't the only one who noticed their growing relationship over the past week. They would make a good couple. Anyways back to the topic at hand.

"What why are you worried?" Alexis was now alarmed.

"Jaden got up before I did this morning. It's not even a school day." Alexis looked a bit shocked at that.

"You're kidding? But I'm sure that's not a reason to be worried about him for. It's not as the world will end the day Jaden wakes up early. Now if he stopped eating…"

"But I asked him earlier and he said he didn't know if he was okay. He looked… like he had one of those _dreams_!" He said. Jaden haven't had much bad dreams as he did years ago but that didn't mean he would have one of his parents or… Yubel. Jaden was so hurt of what he had to do.

"Um eww Syrus. I didn't need to know that." Alexis misunderstood what Syrus was talking about.

"What do you…?" Syrus's face suddenly went a hot shade of pink."Noooo! That's not what I meant at all! I mean his parents or something." Syrus desperately explained without mentioning Yubel as she didn't know about her.

"Oh… wow this is awkward." Alexis said embarrassed. That definitely was a good reason to be worried.

"Yeah…he's better now a days but they never really go away." Syrus continued.

"Did he ever tell you about that night?" Alexis asked.

"No… no one knows what happened the night his parents died but him." Syrus and Alexis grew sad about that.

"You think they'd be back by now… no matter how interesting duel academy might be Jaden would ever miss any meal." Alexis's anxiety grew even more. Syrus's phone rang erupting her from her train of thoughts.

"Hello? What! What happened?" Syrus said panicky. Alexis wondered what was going on as it sounded nothing good.

"R-Right we'll be back with help."

"What's wrong Sy?"

"It's Jaden! He just collapsed…"

"What?! Where are they?" She said quickly.

"Abandoned dorm…" He said in fear. What if they expel Jesse and Jaden for going there? But right now what matters the most is Jaden's health.

"What do you mean the abandoned dorm? When you said they were exploring that wasn't what I had in mind? Did you even know why it's abandoned? My brother's friend from a few years back died there!" Syrus shrunk back.

"Oh god… do you think Jaden-"He was interrupted by her.

"Don't repeat that! Jaden can't be…" She trailed off. "Come on were wasting time talking."

They both hurried to the female dorm to find the nurse Fonda Fontaine.

"Hi Alex- is something wrong?" The nurse started greeting them until she noticed the look on their faces like someone kicked their puppy. Catching their breath Alexis was the first to respond.

"Jaden… He collapsed!" Upon hearing those words Fontaine grew serious.

"Where is he? Who's with him? What happened?" She threw them questions.

"You won't like it but at the abandoned dorm… and Jesse's there with him. I don't really know much except that he collapsed." The teacher narrowed her eyes.

"Why would they be there!? Wait save that for later he needs help right now. It will take a few minute but I can get a team of duel academy employees to retrieve him. Please call Jesse so we can keep in contact of his current status." She ordered as she dialed a bunch of numbers in her phone. Syrus did so.

"Jesse help is coming! What's big bro's status?" Jesse informed him that he was still unconscious and nothing else has changed. All they could do was wait and could use some good news.

* * *

In darkness

Jaden found himself alone in darkness. He could barely see his hands. Where was he? Where everyone else, even his spirit is was gone? Deciding he wouldn't find the answer standing still he moved forward. Minutes passed and still no change. He was beginning to get scared. How can he get out of this?

He heard a chuckle in the dark sending him chills. Who was that? It didn't sound good. He eventually came to a very familiar place. A playground he played at before his parents died, before people became afraid of him.

Another chuckle crackled the atmosphere.

"S-Show yourself!" Jaden tried to sound brave but his stuttered.

"Jaaaaydeeeeen…" The creepy dragged his name on and echoed.

"W-Who are you?" But of course it didn't reply but somebody else did.

"Hello Jaden do you remember me?" Said a boy. He was short with black hair and spoke with an accent. He really sounded familiar. "No? Let me remind you then! I'm Marcel Bonaparte. The first person you dueled that fell into a coma!"

"W-What that can't be…" He didn't put them in comas, Yubel did. But that didn't mean he didn't feel guilty about it.

"Oh yes. And we're here for one reason only." The boy said.

"Do do what exactly?"

"To duel of course!"

"We don't have any duel discs or… my cards aren't with me either." He frowned to see that his cards were missing. "But why do you want to duel..?"

"This is a dream but also linked to the shadow realm. All you need is to think of a dueling disk, same with your deck." Just then a dueling disk appeared on Marcel's arm with a deck included. "As for why… she promised me if I win this duel I can finally become awake again! Unfortunately for you if you fail are little shadow duel you'll be stuck in the darkness forever. You can't decline this duel either, if you choose so I will win by default." Marcel informed.

"Shadow realm? Her?" Jaden didn't know what was going on but it seemed the only way to get out was to duel him. "I-If I have too…" A duel disk formed onto Jaden's arm complete with his very own hero deck.

"Good. Prepare to lose Jaden as I will soon live again!" He declared not answering his questions. Jaden didn't like his options. If he lost it meant forever in darkness for him. And if he won that meant Marcel would still be stuck as coma patient. "I draw! I use upstart goblin. I get to draw a card and you gain some life points. Not that it maters any." Marcel smirked. "I set a monster and one facedown. End turn."

Jaden 5000 LP

"…Alright. I draw." Jaden looked at his hand. "I fuse Bubbleman and Avian together to fuse Elemental Hero Mariner. I also summon Elemental Hero Wildheart. I set two cards in my trap and spell zone. Mariner can attack directly if I have face down cards in my spell and trap zone." (Mariner/Warrior/Water/Level 5/Atk-1400/Def-1000) (Wildheart/Warrior/ Earth/ Level 4/Atk-1500/Def-1600)

"I activate Jar of greed! I draw one card."

Marcel 3600 LP

"I attack with Wildheart." The set monster reveled to be Sangan. (Fiend/Dark/ level 3/Atk- 1000/Def-600)

"Its ability activates. I can select a monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck to my hand. I also have to show it to you." Marcel quickly chosen a card and showed it to Jaden. It was Exodia the forbidden one!

"What?! Exodia? How can you have that? The king of games was the only one to complete it…"

"Do you forget? This is a dream world. It doesn't have to be a real card you own as long as you imagine you do in this world. If you wanted blue eyes white dragon in your deck then you can even though Seto Kaiba has the only three remaining in the world. Do you get it now?"

"Yeah… your turn Marcel."

"I draw then. I set monster facedown. I activate another upstart goblin!" Marcel drew a card while Jaden gained a thousand life points. "I end."

Jaden 6000 LP

"I fuse together Wildheart and Bladedge to make Wildedge. I attack directly with Mariner. Then attack your facedown with Wildedge." The face down was Shining Angel. After it was destroyed another replaced it. (Warrior/Earth/ Level 8/ Atk-2600/Def-2300) (Fairy/Light/ Level 4/Atk- 1400/ Def- 800) "To bad that counts as another monster. Bladedge attacks again."

Marcel 1000 LP

"Let's see if I can gather all Exodia cards or if you can finish my life points. Either way this game will soon come to an end." Marcel chose not to summon another Shining Angel.

"I end." Jaden was so close and hoped he didn't complete Exodia his next turn.

"Draw. Tch, I use one more upstart goblin." Just like the others he drew another card and Jaden gained life. Marcel swore. My guess he didn't get the results he wanted. "End."

Jaden 7000 LP

"Sorry Marcel but I attack and finish you off with Bladedge." Marcel's life points went to zero.

"Nooo! I was just one away from winning…" Marcel looked devastated. "I want to be awake! I want to-"Marcel vanished making his sentence incomplete.

"… I'm so sorry Marcel." Jaden heard voices calling out to him and gladly answered them.

* * *

The infirmary

Jaden woke up to everything white. The complete opposite of where his dream was. He saw Syrus, Alexis, Jesse and even Bastion in the room with him. Jesse seeing that he was awake ran to the infirmary bed he was resting in. The others followed suit.

"Oh thank god! Jay you scared us half to death!" Jesse's voice filled with relief.

"Yeah I was shocked to hear you passed out. I'm glad you're awake now." Bastion said.

"Don't ever do that to me again big bro! You hear me?" Syrus hugged the slifer and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you all. I think I had dreamt something but I don't remember." He lied but truly had no idea what was going on. Whenever he tried to grasp whoever that voice was it went completely foggy.

Alexis and Syrus took note of that. They suspected earlier he might have been experiencing nightmares of his parents. Alexis walked over to the opposite side where Syrus was at.

"You were out for over five hours…" Alexis said "I'm so glad your okay." Alexis grabbed a hold of Jaden's right hand and squeezed. Jaden put a faint smile on for her and squeezed back.

"Yes you had us all scared." Said Fonda Fontaine as walked in the infirmary. "You shouldn't have been at the abandon dorm in the first place." She scolded.

"Sorry… I'm I expelled?" He didn't want to be shipped back home and see the disappointed faces of the Truesdales. Or the fact he wanted years to go to duel academy just for it to end early would be devastating.

"No. But you and Jesse will receive a month of detention as for doing something so stupid. Next time you won't get off so easily. Also we would like you to have a check up at _least_ once a day. We really couldn't figure out what was wrong with you. Weird enough it reminds me of the battle city duels where people unexpectedly collapsed."

"Okay that's fair. Um thanks for taking care of me Ms. Fontaine." He appreciated it.

"You're welcome Jaden." As long as she was the school nurse she would do everything in her power to make sure Jaden is okay. It's the least she can do to thank his mother for teaching her what she knew today.

Soon after the only people left in the room were Jaden and Alexis who was still holding hands. "Jaden I… I know I probably already said this like a hundred times but you really had me worried. In fact you still have me worried… I wouldn't know what to do without you." She blushed a bit.

"Yeah… same I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life." Jaden paused. "Alexis… I'm telling the truth that I really don't know what's going on. But sadly I don't think it's over either." Their faces were getting much closer.

"I believe you and if you think it's not over then we'll all just have to keep an eye on you." Alexis mentioned as she pressed her lips on Jaden's own who gladly kissed her back. That moment felt like an eternity but in reality is was only a few moments. "I'll always be by your side Jaden, that's a promise." She gave him her best smile.

"And I'll always be at yours Alexis." Jaden replied to the obelisk blue.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else

Three eyes glared in the distance angry that her first attempt of revenge had failed. But no matter as her second strike was soon to be in play.

* * *

A/N: Well now things are starting to get crazy. Anyways it's fairly obvious whose plotting revenge and will do more in later chapters. So she's using people who she put in coma's as part as her revenge. Sorry if it might be a little confusing how she is able to do that but answers will fill in later chapters. So Marcel was revealed as one of the people who Jaden dueled when he was a kid who went into a coma. You know Harrington is one who could the other two be? The next chapter should be next month.

Until next time- Charizard


	13. Yubel Srikes Again!

A/N: sorry everyone! I really ment to have this out some time ago but I don't really have an excuse as I just didn't feel like writing but I finally got this finished. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored or fallowed and hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX

* * *

Big Bro Chapter 13

Feeling slightly tired Jaden stared in the distance from the slifer dorm cliff on Monday morning. He has had a lot on his mind lately. After he and Alexis shared that kiss the other day they had decided to start dating. Although something so wonderful has happened, he didn't feel as great as he should be. Of course it had nothing to do with Alexis but the voice who spoke to him in his nightmare. The one he heard before Marcel revealed himself.

Marcel said she promised him freedom in exchange for winning the duel. Jaden wanted to deny it but he _knew_ that voice anywhere. It wasn't something you could forget with the snap of your fingers. Everything pointed to Yubel. How though he wasn't too sure, as far as he knew she was still in space.

After Yubel was taken he grew depressed. The only people he would even speak to were Syrus and Alexis. Over the years he eventually got better but he never could forget his very first friend. He squeezed his right into a fist until it turned white. "I guess she never forgave me for what happened that night…" He said quietly to himself.

"Big Bro you're going to be late for class!" Syrus called to him. "Here I snagged you a bagel Jay."

Jaden turned around putting on a small smile concealing whatever pain and confusion he was hiding on the inside. "Thanks Sy." They both walked to their class as Jaden devoured the breakfast Syrus got for him.

* * *

Third hour

"I wonder who is going to be our new third hour teacher." Alexis thought aloud. Jaden and Alexis were sitting together holding hands. News had traveled fast at duel academy (Thanks a lot to Atticus, Mindy and Jasmine) and by now everyone knew they were dating. Feelings about it were mixed, both being good and bad.

"Whoever it is can't be any worse than Crolwer." Syrus said. He was feeling a little like a third wheel but highly supported them. The three of them walked in the classroom and seated themselves.

"Yeah…" Jaden nodded as a white haired man came strolling in. His eyes widened as he recognized him.

"Hello everybody it's nice to meet you all. I'm your new teacher for this hour. Let me introduce myself as Ryou Bakura." A few gasps went through the room. "Some of you probably realized I participated in the battle city tournament held by Seto Kaiba." He confirmed what the students were thinking."I have loads of things to teach you starting with other ways to win other then dropping life points." Beneath his bright smile for some reason brought chills up Jaden's spine.

"Wow! We get to meet another famous duelist, aren't we lucky?" Alexis said excitedly as was most of the class.

"Yeah…" Jaden said. It was cool to see someone from battle city and all but he just felt that something was off about their new teacher Bakura. He just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

The rest of the period went by rather quick as Jaden wanted for lunch to start.

* * *

During lunch

"Jaden come on! You need to go to your check up at the nurses." Alexis told her boyfriend knowing he wouldn't go out of his way to go there.

"But its lunch..!" Jaden pleaded as his stomach growled loudly.

"We all know once you have food you'll be impossible to move. Besides it won't take long at all." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ah okay. With the look you're giving me how can I ever say no?" Alexis smiled knowing she won. She briefly kissed him on the lips before talking his hand.

"Let's get going then." They walked together to the nurse's office.

"Hello Jaden, Alexis. I was wondering when you were going to show up." Ms. Fontaine greeted them.

"Yeah it took some convincing but I finally got him to come here." Alexis informed the older women. "He'd rather be with his precious food right now."

"I can't help it I'm like those snicker commercials. I'm just not me when I'm hungry." Jaden pouted.

"I'm sure one minute won't be the end of the world Jaden. Now how do you feel today?" Ms. Fontaine asked.

"Hmm. I was a little tired this morning but now I feel completely fine." He said honestly.

"How much sleep did you get?"

"I don't know. Maybe six or less?" He couldn't stop thinking about things last night. That's also why he didn't sleep in as he couldn't get back to sleep.

After a few minutes Ms. Fontaine deemed him fit enough to leave. "But remember Jaden if you have more trouble sleeping please let me know okay?" She told him as he nodded running out the door.

Jaden's led his girlfriend to the cafeteria. "Slow down Jay! I'm sure there's food left."

"Sorry I'm just really starving!" He said as they hurried in the cafeteria.

"Look the lovebirds have decided to join us. Had enough making out yet?" Jesse teased. Alexis and so did Syrus who heard. Bastion however was grinning along with Atticus, Mindy and Jasmine. Zane who decided to eat with them today was indifferent.

"We were not...!" Alexis had started to deny but stopped for a second. "Jaden back me up here!" She turned her head only to find Jaden getting his lunch and didn't hear the conversation making her sigh." I just brought him to Ms. Fontaine to make sure he was alright and all."

"How is he by the way?" Atticus asked.

"He's mostly fine, just a little trouble sleeping." She said.

"Would you happen to be the reason he's having trouble sleeping?" Atticus winked at his sister.

"Atticus be serious." She wacked him on the arm.

"I am though. And if you are I hope you guys are playing it safe-"He didn't get to finish that sentence as Alexis hit him on the head this time.

"Ow. You hit hard." Her brother said rubbing his head.

"I wouldn't have to but you just keep giving me reasons too."

"Anyways I was wondering why he was up early again…" Syrus thought. "And he didn't even sleep in class!"

"Speaking of class what do you guys think of the new teacher Bakura? Sure is a nice change from Crolwer." Jesse thought. Everyone agreed very easily.

"You sure said it and he may of lost the first round but that duel was a close one. Anyone who almost beats the king of games must be a strong duelist." Bastion recalled.

"Hey watcha guys talking about?" Jaden finally had joined them with a full tray of food.

"The new teacher Bakura." Alexis told him.

"Oh." Jaden didn't really have anything to say as something about the teacher bothered him. But whatever it was it didn't outrank the dream duel he had with Marcel.

"Oh? That's all you have to say about him?" Zane asked surprised as he thought Jaden would have been more excited. Even he himself felt a bit excited because of the British duelist.

"Sorry. I guess after meeting so many celebrity duelists it's not as exciting." Jaden lied and began stuffing his face with food. If any of them noticed he was lying they didn't mention it.

"Oh speaking of Bakura there he is like now." Mindy pointed out. The white haired teacher was speaking with Dorothy the duel academy lunch lady.

"Wow he doesn't look like he's in his thirties at all." Jasmine threw in.

"I know let's ask him to join us!" Mindy told her friends her idea.

"Hey that sounds pretty cool. I'll ask him." Jesse volunteered. He goes up and walked over to professor Bakura. "Hey teach if you're not too busy do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Bakura and Dorothy stopped to look at the blue haired student.

"Sure why not? Dorothy was just telling me how wonderful the students are. I'd love to see it for myself. Have a good day." He said to Dorothy as he walked with Jesse towards his friends.

"You to dear. "She said waving goodbye.

"Hello how is everyone?" Bakura greeted cheerfully to the group of students.

"Good." They all answered except for Jaden was sipping on his chocolate milk carton.

"That's good to hear." Bakura said happily.

"Can you tell us any good dueling stories?" Alexis asked right away.

"Of course! I know plenty of good duels as I'm friends with Yugi. Nothing is boring whenever he duels." Bakura had told them.

"Whoa you know Yugi? I know you dueled him in the battle city duel but your actually friends with him?" Syrus was shocked.

"Yup. Hey your Jaden Yuki right? I heard about your duel with Ms. Fontaine and Chazz Princeton. You sound like a very tuff duelist." He looked at the brunette who nodded.

"Yeah he is very skilled. He beat me, Syrus, Atticus and Bastion. He hasn't dueled Jesse yet and the only person he ever lost to is Zane." Alexis smiled looking at her boyfriend.

"Neat. Now how about I tell you about the duel Yugi had with Pegasus before lunch ends." He spoke leaving out the millennium eye and shadow game part of it.

* * *

After school

"Hey Jaden? Is everything fine?" Syrus spoke to his big bro as they walked back towards their dorm.

"Of course I am. I have you and Alexis and everyone else too."

"That's why I'm asking because _you _have everyone. You can trust us to listen to whatever might be bothering you. But I doubt you'll tell me though." Syrus frowned a bit. "Ever since we were kids you always said you were fine or okay when you probably weren't." He was sad that his brother hid things like that from him.

Jaden stopped walking as did Syrus. "Hey I'm sorry but-"

"No don't be sorry Jaden! And don't treat me like I'm some kind of horrible tasting eggwich either." Syrus snapped. He really had enough of Jaden blowing off these conversations like they were hardly a problem. He won't be getting off easy because Red Eyes B. Chick Syrus just became Red Eyes B. Dragon Syrus. Years ago when he, Jaden and Zane were playing would you rather; he had meant it when he said he'd grow into dragon.

Jaden was taken aback at his brothers sudden actions. "… I'm not calling you an eggwich sandwich Syrus." He said finally.

"It sure feels like it Jay."

"You know me there's no disgusting eggwich in my book." Jaden tried playfully but failed miserably as Syrus glared at him telling him he was indeed serious.

"Buts that not the point! You know that something is going on and you're not telling us."

"…"

"So are you going to say something or stay quiet? We are worried about you." Syrus pressed.

"I…" Jaden sighed. "Fine. But not here, let's go to our dorm and talk okay." Jaden was dreading the conversation and wished the walk there would take forever but in reality would only take minutes. Jaden sat on the bottom bunk with a thud while Syrus pulled in a chair from their room to sit on.

"Start talking bro."

Jaden attempted to say something but nothing came out. He really was having a hard time. "Well I think you might remember me mentioning a dream after I woke up in the nurse's office?"

"Yes I do." Syrus nodded.

"Well something happened. I-I saw Marcel. It's hard to believe it's all so real…"

"Who's Marcel?"

"Someone I knew before my parents died. He just wanted to see my dueling deck but… Y-Yubel had felt threatened like he was going to steal it or something and he soon became her first victim." A tear trailed down his face. "I really didn't understand it at the time. I was so scared when Marcel fell over… Luckily his mother was there. "

"Oh my gosh Jaden. That must have been so scary." Syrus himself was getting teary. It's probably been years he kept all this bottled up. He remembered his parents wanted him to speak to someone professional but he simply refused. Syrus didn't blame him as someone would have labeled him loony as a toon monster if he mentioned duel spirits. "So what else happened in this dream?"

"Marcel wanted to duel me. Saying that she promised if he won he would wake up from his coma."

"Who won?"

"I did of course. If I'd lost I doubt I would have woken up." Jaden felt a bit guilty but he wasn't going to put himself in a coma. Perhaps if he found the source of the trouble maybe he could save them from their imprisonment.

"You said she. You don't think Yubel..?" Syrus stopped. His thoughts trailing on how dangerous she was. He suddenly shivered as he remembered her choking Jaden when they were younger. If Mokuba hadn't been there to help would she have stopped before it was too late?

"Fits perfectly Syrus every time I think about it. She's the one who put Marcel in a coma so she has the power to take him out of it as well. Plus I'm pretty sure I heard her voice. Also she most likely hasn't forgiven me all these years for sending her into space. So that's what her motive is."

"How do we stop her?"

"I… I don't know." Dueling? Everything seemed to be decided by dueling. But if he happens to lose just once then it's all over.

"What about the others? What are we going to tell them?"

"Nothing."

"What! You can't be serious. Zane knows about Yubel and Jesse himself knows about spirits. Alexis is your girlfriend. She would want to know and she would believe you about Yubel and spirits and don't forget about Bastion!" Syrus disagreed.

"I don't want to bring them into this. Besides what could they possibly do?" Jaden didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Emotional support for one and two you can finally release all this stuff you got bottled up by telling them." He pointed out.

"I'm going to take a nap." Jaden said yawning.

"Don't think were done talking about this Jaden." Syrus said annoyed that Jaden was running away again. But he did tell him about his dream and Yubel so that was a start at least.

* * *

In darkness

Jaden once again found himself in darkness but this time he wasn't as scared. It's highly likely that another person Yubel had put into a coma would challenge him to a duel. Not an ordinary duel but a shadow duel and if he lost he could kiss goodbye to ever waking up again. "Yubel show yourself! I know you're the one behind this." He shouted. Laughing could be heard in the distance.

"What fun would that be Jaayden? I want you to suffer for what you did to me!" she declared.

"I… it was for the best! I couldn't let you hurt anybody else. Even if they deserved it." He frowned. "You were my very first and best friend but you can't just do what you please Yubel!"

"You humans are always the same. You just don't know I was doing it to protect you. But that was the past and this is your future." A shadowed figure approached Jaden as Yubel left.

"Finally I get a chance! I can't believe she picked Private Marcel before me." The figure complained. "You remember me private?"

"Yes… you're Hassleberry. You made everyone at the park play with an ante. I had won anyways but you accused me of cheating and tried to take my cards but Yubel stopped you."

"Yeah and I would of gotten away with it if it wasn't for that meddling card." Hassleberry glared. "But my only objective now is to duel you and win." A duel disk appeared around his arm. "Arm up private." He was talking like he was some kind of military kid.

"My name is Jaden." He corrected as his own duel disk popped on his arm.

"Ok maggot I'll go first. I use Fossil Dig to bring a dino level 6 or lower from my deck to my hand. I then play the continuous card Dimensional Fissure. Now any monster sent to the graveyard goes out of play instead." Hassleberry gave Jaden an evil smirk. "I use Gilasaurus's special ability. I can special summon him from my hand, normally you'd special summon a monster from your graveyard but since the game just started you got the dung end of the deal."

"You got to do better than that lizard if you want to beat me." Jaden remarked.

"Oh I certainly can! I sacrifice Gilasaurus for one Dark Driceratops." The sacrificed duel monster was removed from play. "I end." (Dinosaur/Earth/ Level 6/ Atk-2400/Def-1500)

"My turn!" Jaden declared. "I play E- Emergency Call. I can add one of my heroes from my deck to my hand. I play Sparkman then I play Hero's Bond and special summon Clayman and Burstinatrix from my hand to the field in defense. I play two face downs then end the turn."

"You think you can win with those sidekicks you call heroes?" Hassleberry sneered.

"Yes. I trust them with my life." He told his opponent.

"Then you've made a big mistake private. Because I'm not going to lose."

"That's what Marcel said too…" Jaden sighed.

"I'm better then that maggot! I summon Sabersaurus in attack mode. My dino's will attack your weak ass heroes! Driceratops attack the pottery reject."(Dinosaur/Earth/ Level 4/ Atk-1900/Def-500)

"Sorry. But I'll have to stop you from doing that. I activate Hero Barrier to negate your Driceratops attack."

"Fine. But I still have one more monster, so say goodbye to sparkie."

Jaden- 3700 LP

"I activate Hero Counterattack. You select one random card from my hand and if it's an elemental her o monster I can destroy one of your monsters and special summon the hero. But you're out of luck because you don't have a choice since I only have one card in my hand at the moment. "

"Damn. What hero is it?" The dino duelist asked.

"One of my favorites and to actually think I made him years ago." Jaden smirked as he had the upper hand. "Neos come forth!" His trademark hero appeared on the field. "And for what monster I want gone I choose Driceratops." The dino was removed from play.

"Tck... I place one card face down. End." He practically growled.

"I draw! I play R-Righteous Justice. For every hero I have that many trap or spells in return are destroyed. Say goodbye to your Dimensional Fissure and facedown."

"What!" Hassleberry glared at the brunette.

"Neos attack Sabersaurus. Burstinatrix and Clayman attack directly!" The dino duelist flinched as the flame hero blasted him and the clay figure punched him knocking him right on his ass. "How does it feel to get your butt kicked by 'sidekicks'." Jaden used the word Hassleberry had called his Heroes earlier.

Hassleberry- 1400 LP

"Just a setback that's all…" He said as he got back on his feet.

"A major setback… Major Hassleberry. I end." Jaden teased forgetting for a moment what kind of duel this was.

"Its sergeant private. My turn. I play Tyranno Infinity. For every dino of mine that is removed from play it increased by a 1000 attack points and I currently have three thanks to you. Attack spandex over there." He pointed to Neos wiping Jaden's smile off his face."I'm done with my turn." (Dinosaur/Earth/ Level 4/ Atk-3000/Def-0)

Jaden- 3200 LP

"Draw. I set Burstinatrix and Clayman in defense. I set one card and end."

"That's the last turn you'll ever play. I equip Tyranno Infinity with Big Bang Shot increasing its power by 400. Now it won't matter that your monsters are in defense mode because this allows your monster's defense to be subtracted from my dino's attack. Attack Burstinatrix!"

"Not so fast! I activate Mirror Gate." Hassleberry's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. This one just cost him the game but even more then that… his very freedom. There monsters switch sides and Hassleberry takes the damage Jaden would of gotten finishing him off.

"No! I can't lose I can't-"Hassleberry was cut short as he disappeared from the shadow realm.

"I'm sorry Hassleberry… I can't let Yubel win because I have friends and family who need me." Just then a laugh erupted from the darkness. "Perhaps when this is all over you guys will all be free from Yubel's curse."

"Congratulations Jaden… but sooner or later your luck will have to run out." The creepy voice of his former duel spirit.

Jaden woke up with a start. As he heard soft breathing sounds from the bunk above him he was glad he didn't wake his best friend. Afraid to even go back to sleep as he didn't know if he was going to be forced to duel another coma person. Jaden decided he was going to tell his friends everything in the morning about Yubel and the duels. It won't be an easy thing to do but he knew his brother Syrus will be by his side as he everyone his past.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere at duel academy

"I've gathered lots of energy. A couple more duels or so and I'll have enough energy to be whole again! Then I can complete my revenge against Jaden." The duel spirit Yubel announced wickedly.

"And remember the deal you said if I helped you recover." Said the figure next to Yubel who reminded the duel spirit. After all when he had found her she was barly even a hand. Without him her plan would just be wishfull thinking.

"Of course." She lied. Yubel really didnt give a damn about the deal but agreed anyways.

* * *

A/N: so I don't really know when the next one will be but I'm going to try and hopefully finish Big Bro this year. Also reason I put Bakura in as he's my favorite yugioh character.

Until next time- Charizard


End file.
